The song bird and the caged bird
by hushedthoughts
Summary: complete!Hinata is now Jounin and Neji ANBU their older, 19 and 20, and Hinata is having Naruto like problems and who is there to help her but her handsome cousin... please do not read if you don't like this coupling Nejixhinata nejihina hinaneji
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-one of the writers on here said "I don't own Naruto because if I did Lee would not be ugly" after that I laughed really hard. For this fanfic I've decided that I agree. Crazy, even my disclaimer doesn't belong to me

Okay people this is my first fanfic so critique really hard, also its nejihina so I'm asking really nicely that you don't read it if you have a problem with that cute and sometimes sexy coupling.

It was finally spring which means it was finally time to see the site that he'd been waiting to see all year. Beneath his calm and demanding exterior Hyuuga Neji loved to see the sight that he could only see during the warmer months of the year. He heard the soft beautiful humming that he'd become familiar with over the years. He turned the corner; there she was more beautiful than ever Hyuuga Hinata, sitting in her field of freshly bloomed flowers. Certainly it was a site for the picture books. To Neji everything about her was beautiful from the way she walked, to the way she smiled, and now her new hobby singing. Of course he would never admit it. He always took this way because it was easier to get to his training grounds. It wasn't his fault that he heard the voice of the singing Hinata and saw her tending her flowers on the way to his training. Of course he had to do it surreptitiously he was a ninja! And anyone who thought he was doing it for different reasons were wrong.

On his way to his daily training he met up with his old teammates though he was ANBU and they were Jounin they still trained together for old time sake. He sparred with Lee mercilessly and that was just the way Lee liked it. An Hour later after lee was fully thrashed Tenten asked Neji would he train with her. After thinking it over for a few seconds he decided it was okay because it would boost up his already sky high skill level. Fighting Tenten was always good because it allowed him to block against weapons. After hundreds of kunai knives came toward him and he blocked them hundreds more different weapons came after him. He went through this long process many times. When TenTen got wise to the fact that he would not fall for it she tried a different approach. She got his attention away from her by using the replacement technique. After Neji hit the fake TenTen the wooden board appeared with a kunai attached to it, and attached to the kunai was an exploding tag. He quickly leapt away from the board only to turn around and see a variety of different sharp objects heading toward him. After getting passed all of them by zigzagging through them, hip length hair gracefully swinging behind him, he finally got to his target the 19 year old Tenten still sporting those infantile pig tails. He brought his hand to her face stopping just short of causing serious damage to let her know she had lost the battle. He thought to himself,

"_TenTen and Lee defiantly deserve the title Jounin." _

On the way home he went through the Garden only to hear something he probably wasn't supposed to hear.

"Hiashi -sama it is now time you choose the heir to the throne! If I may give my opinion, I do not think Hinata is worthy of the said title, I see her younger sister much more fit."

Hiashi replied, "Your opinion is not needed. Hinata has become exceptionally skillful she's been accepted as a Jounin. She has far surpassed the expectations of this clan."

Neji was surprised though his face did not show it. It was a rarity to hear Hinata being taken up for by anyone in her clan especially her father.

The other man replied, "What you have said it certainly true Hiashi- Sama, however Hinata is too soft to run this clan! She searches for equality and you know that is something that this clan can never have. We are divided into two branches one of which is to never become equal to the other."

"Are you telling me the history of the clan that I have run for well over 40 years?"

"No, Hiashi –sama as you know well, the decision is up to you. I just hope you take my advice into consideration."

The man bowed to the head of the household and walked away when Neji heard the man mumble under his breath,

"If you do not heed my advice Hiashi- sama I will have to take matters into my own hands."

Neji listened carefully to the words and tucked them away in to his mental "important" files.

He walked a little farther because the room to his door was passed the garden where he heard Hinata talking to Kiba.

"Hina-chan! Me and Shino were thinking of getting together, he has to go on mission soon, he said it should take about a month to complete."

"That sounds nice, can I go too?"

Giving her a noogie, "of course you can! Meet us at our old training grounds at around two" he said as he ran off waving.

Speaking of training, before she met Kiba, that was where she was headed checking her watch she seen that if she didn't hurry she would be behind schedule. On that note she ran, a few seconds later she barely missed Neji as she did her classic spin move to avoid the collision. She thought it only appropriate to stop and apologize.

"S-sorry n-Neji nii-san, I-I s-should h-have b-been watching where I-I was g-going."

The stutter irritated Neji it was not because he wasn't used to it; it was because he was the only person that had to hear it. She had stopped stuttering years ago but here she is at 19 still stuttering around her big cousin. He wanted to yell "_look at me instead of the stupid ground_!" but of course that wasn't him at all so he simply said

"It is okay Hinata- sama"

Then he bowed slightly to show respect and walked away. He turned to watch her run to the training ground her now shoulder length hair flowing gently behind her.

Hinata trained hard for years. She finally got to the Jounin level and her family, though still rude to her, did treat her a little better. They probably didn't show her the full respect she deserved because she really was still the same old super nice Hinata, just a lot stronger, and without the stutter, and worlds more confidence. She trained everyday and today was no different. She trained hard creating new moves. She didn't like that the Hyuuga's were restricted by close combat so she secretly created moves that would allow her to attack far off, along with perfecting the moves that the Hyuuga's held dear.

She took her stance in front of the wooden- man shaped fighting post. Her goal was to hit the main chakra points from afar. Using the move she created her chakra gathered in the palm of her hand. When she expelled the move five different chakra made arrows shot out of the palm of her hand and all but one hit their targets.

"Not good enough" she thought out loud and tried the move again.

After about 3 tries she finally got the chakra arrows to hit their intended places. After she perfected that move she moved on to the next new move that she hadn't perfect yet.

Looking at her watch she noted that it was near 12 o'clock and she decided it would be best to get home. She doubted anyone would be worried about her, but on the off chance someone did, she didn't want to inconvenience them. So she started toward her house. She always, and to till this day, dreaded this house. It was so cold, so desolate, so unwelcoming, so enslaving. Everyone when in this house seemed to be robbed of some part of their humanity. Whether it be their freedom like everyone of the branch house members. Or their self esteem like her, for the earlier parts of her life.

Not in a rush to get home she took the long way, when she stumbled onto a scene she would have rather not seen. There he was the boy she'd liked most of her life under the crescent moon confessing, almost begging the pink haired girl to answer to his feelings.

"Sakura, I know how much you like Sasuke. I know but I really need you…I have always loved you Sakura and I know if you just think about it a little… maybe you have a tiny bit of the same feelings for me?"

Now, Hinata had never been the type of person to wish mean things about people, and people called her millions of things but selfish was never one of them but she found herself wishing, just for a second, that Sakura turn Naruto down, she could be there to sooth him, and maybe just maybe, he could learn to love her just a quarter of the amount that he loved Sakura. All her wishing and hoping didn't pay off because right after her wish she heard,

"Naruto, The truth is I've liked you ever since Sasuke left. When you finally forced him back to the village I thought I still loved him but I found myself thinking about you more and more, until you were always on my mind."

Hinata tried to look away but it was as if something drew her eyes to the situation at hand. Then to her dismay she seen a very happy Naruto pulled an equally happy Sakura into his arms and kissed her with all the passion Hinata knew he had. That was enough; she was finally able to move from her spot she ran with all of her ninja speed back to the Hyuuga compound. Went into her room and cried into her pillow, she cried like she had never cried before.

Two days later a maid knocked on her door disinterest obvious in her voice.

"Hinata-sama your father sent me to tell you they were having a meeting and it's mandatory that you attend."

Hinata didn't say anything so the maid assumed that she heard what she had said. Down at the meeting hall the room was filled with all of the important head Main house people and Neji, who although was not in the head family, was treated as part of the Head family because of his brilliance. They were about to start the meeting when Neji spoke up,

"Excuse me Hiashi –Sama where is Hinata –Sama?"

He said in his Normally Stoic Voice. Hiashi looked around noticed for the first time that his daughter was not in attendance. He became instantly irritated.

"Neji, will you please go and retrieve my daughter", he said irritancy clear on his face.

Neji rose from his seat slowly and said "yes Hiashi sama."

He left to get Hinata Bowing respectfully out of the door.

Neji got to Hinata's door and he heard something that he had never heard before, He heard Hinata singing but not just singing, singing something sad. It hurt his heart. Every time he heard her sing it was something soft and happy and beautiful, but his time it was sad, depressing, heart wrenching, and beautiful. He just sat at the door and listened for a while. He knew what he was supposed to be doing and he would fulfill his duty just like he always had but this time he decided that it would be best to give her a minute to get herself together. He waited. After Hinata stopped singing the song that she had been singing Neji Knocked on her door.

Hinata heard the knock and tried her best to pull herself together. She knew by the Chakra signal that it was Neji; he already thought she was weak and him seeing her in this situation certainly would not change his opinion. When she was confident that he could not hear the tears in her voice she called out,

"Y-yes, n-Neji-nii-san?"

The stutter for once didn't bother him. He said in his normal voice,

"Hinata-sama your father is upset because you are not at the meeting."

Hinata was surprised

"M-meeting? W-what meeting?"

Neji asked,

"Did the maid not come up and inform you that there was a meeting?"

Hinata wasn't exactly sure…she hadn't been listening to anything for the past two days; she hadn't even stepped out of her room. She said truthfully

"I -I'm not sure…"

Neji said coolly

"Hinata -sama how can you not be sure?"

Hinata didn't know what to say, she couldn't exactly tell the cousin, who hated her all her life, that she was too busy crying about her love life to listen, not to mention take care of business. So she said,

"I-I haven't been feeling good n-Neji n-nii-san".

"Hinata- Sama may I come in?"

Hinata was surprised she didn't know what to say she had never had a boy in her room before and not only that she was still in her pajama's and as the future head of the family this certainly was not acceptable she said

"U-um Neji nii-san I-I'm n-not properly dressed for company and my room isn't clean"

Neji shook his head he knew the real reason she didn't want him to come in. It was obvious that she was still afraid of him. He couldn't exactly blame her though. Instead he said

"Hinata-sama I'm coming in I have to check and make sure you are okay"

He slid the sliding doors open not giving her a chance to object. He froze slightly he looked up and she was a wreck! Hair frizzy and all over her head, pajamas on, puffy red eyes, running nose, tear stains on her cheeks, Neji didn't know what to say But he collected himself and walked over to her and said a little more gently than normal

"Hinata-sama what happened?"

She looked down and fiddled with the bed sheets, but didn't say anything.

"Hinata-sama?"

He heard her stomach growl and her cheeks reddened brightly.

"S-sorry I h-haven't eaten in two days"

She said almost in a whisper. Neji eyebrow went up in question, but instead of asking her anything he stood up and said

"Hinata- sama I shall return in a moment."

Hinata looked up as Neji headed for the door.

Neji stopped by the meeting room and bowed at the door

"Hiashi –sama, Hinata –sama has an awfully high fever, which is the reason she was not able to attend the meeting"

"I see"

"I will go and look after her, please, continue with the meeting"

He went to the door and bowed on the way out. He stopped by the kitchen and got some food for Hinata then he went back to her room when he got back Hinata had at least attempted to clean herself up. She brushed her hair and washed her face, she still had on her pajamas and her eyes were still red and puffy, but she did the most she could in the little time that he gave her. When he walked in the room she was sitting at her desk reading a scroll.

"Hinata-sama I have some food for you, it is not healthy for you to go such a long time without eating."

Hinata looked he could see the appreciation in her eyes it made him slightly happy.

"Thank you so much Neji-nii-san!"

Neji looked at her; he was surprised though he didn't show it. He thought to himself

"_No stutter…"_

Hinata sat down and started eating she was she was eating really fast so she spilled something on her pajama shirt.

"S-sorry I didn't even realize how hungry I was"

She said with a forced smile. Neji just sat there and watched her, he didn't say much and Hinata noticed that for the first time she was comfortable in his presence.

"Neji-nii san you don't have to stay here if you don't want to, I've already been a big enough inconvenience for you"

She said looking down. Neji looked at her; she was so pretty even in the huge baggy pajamas that she wore.

"Hinata- Sama… what happened?"

Comfortableness gone.

"U-um w-well I-I w-was g-go…"

"Hinata- Sama, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"…Thank you Nii san."

" Neji thought "_But I wish you would want to."_

All of a sudden tears started to roll down her eyes

"Hinata-sama…"

Neji said concerned before he, or she knew what she was doing she jumped into his chest and started crying, holding on to him for all the comfort she needed.

"Neji- nii san! I like him so much… I love him! But he doesn't even see me. I worked hard everyday to get the confidence that he said he liked, I trained hard so that I could get better but he still…"

She started to cry uncontrollably

"…But he still chose Sakura-san!"

Neji didn't know what to say all he could think to do was hold her as she cried, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. She cried for about two hours and eventually fell asleep in Neji's arms. Neji lifted her up and put her back in the bed and left the room.

Author's notes: this is my first fanfic ever! I love the Neji Hinata Coupling I'm starting chapter 2 but you guys gotta let me know if you like it or not! Thank you so much for reading!

A/N part 2: Okay guys this chapter is still pretty much the same as the first time I posted it but I had same mistakes and I wanted to change the format so that it would be easier to read. I also added a few lines here and there so please read it and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto…That'd be great though wouldn't it????

_Neji lifted her up and put her back in the bed and left the room…_

He stood by the door and looked at it. He didn't know what to say he wasn't used to this. He never saw Hinata in so much pain. Even when he had beaten her half to death in the chuunin Exams she still did her best and though she didn't have the strength to muster up a smile at that time you could still see the smile in her eyes. This was a bitter sweet moment, he'd wanted Hinata to be comfortable around him of course, but he didn't want her to be in pain while doing so. He wanted to wring Naruto's neck, but couldn't really be mad at the man for being in love with someone else. In the back of his mind, though he would never admit to it, he was actually happy that Naruto loved someone else. Not that he wanted his cousin to be unhappy but he just didn't think Hinata fit well with Naruto, or maybe there were other reasons that Neji wouldn't admit to. He looked at the clock and it was about 10 o'clock he still had time to train before 12 so he left for the training ground.

When he got there he trained for about an hour when he heard a soft voice behind him

"Neji-nii-san..."

Neji turned around to see Hinata standing there. He bowed slightly to show respect, walked to her, and said

"Hinata-sama what are you doing out so late"

Laughing lightly Hinata said

"Nii-san I always train this late I usually get to the training grounds earlier though and train until 12… I don't usually come to this one though"

Neji looked at her; he almost unconsciously asked the question

"Why did you come to this one, this time?" Hinata blushed slightly

"Well I knew you w-would be at this one."

Neji looked at her but didn't say anything, Hinata suddenly felt smaller under his gaze and she started picking at her fingers. Then she said

"I wanted to thank you… for earlier I-I feel a lot better now, sorry for the inconvenience."

Neji grew slightly irritated with her hand gestures so he gently pulled her hands apart and let them go, and then he took his index finger to her chin and smoothly lifted so that her eyes were looking into his. Then he dropped his hands to his side.

"I don't mind Hinata- Sama, really."

Hinata couldn't understand why her heart was beating this fast, the only person that this happened around was Naruto.

"_Must be because he was here in my time of need, don't think about it_"

"Hinata –sama…" she heard Neji say,

"Y-yes Neji-nii san"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, sorry"

"Shall we go, it's getting late"

Hinata looked up at the sky

"Actually, I've been in my room for two days I don't really feel like being in there anymore…"

Then she realized her "selfishness"

"But please Nii-san if you are tired you should rest, I will be home soon"

Neji would never leave her alone if he could help it, and today was no different

"Do you mind if I join you Hinata-sama?"

"Are you sure it's getting late"

"Hai"

"Then please, stay with me"

The way she said them made her words sound like they had a deeper meaning than what she intended them to have. She blushed a little from her words. Neji thought

"_Whatever you want Hinata- Sama" _

Hinata sat on the ground and Neji joined her. There was comfortable silence between them, nothing was said and nothing was needed to be said Hinata laid back and looked at the star filled sky. Habitually she started humming softly. Neji closed his eyes, happy to hear the sadness gone from her voice. Then she stopped and popped back up beside him,

"Sorry Neji-nii san! I didn't even realize what I was doing"

Neji looked at her,

"Why do you apologize? You have a nice voice."

He thought so much more of her voice than just "nice", words couldn't even describe what he thought of her voice but "nice" was all his pride allowed him to say.

She looked at him happiness in her eyes

"Really? I've been told countless times that I was disturbing others when I sang, so I've stopped singing around people, that really means a lot to me! Thank you, so much Neji-nii-san!"

She was about to hug him but stopped herself, she thought

"_Don't get carried away Hinata! Just because he's a little nice to you, doesn't mean he doesn't still hate you"_

Hinata thought back to the time when she poured out her pathetic story and tears into Neji's shirt, then blushed so hard she would put a tomato to shame. Neji watched her go from normal, to happy, to sad, to embarrassed in all under about 3 seconds and knew exactly what was on her mind. So he decided it was best not say anything about it. This was a delicate situation for Hinata after all. Hinata said

"N-Neji-nii san, I-I t-think w-we s-should g-get back n-now."

He listened to the stutter that had been gone all night come back with full force and this time instead of getting irritated he was slightly amused

"Whatever you say Hinata-sama"

They got up and walked back to the Hyuuga compound. When they got there Hinata said

"Umm Neji-nii-san… I just want to apologize one more time for putting you in that situation; I should have kept it to myself. Thank you again for being there… it helped a lot"

"It was no problem at all Hinata-sama"

He bowed and said

"Be careful getting to your room, sweet dreams Hinata-sama"

"you too Neji-nii-san" she bowed, turned and walked away while thinking

"_I'm really going to have sweet dreams now"_

Then she blushed from her thoughts. What in the world was she thinking like that for? She had just been crushed by her crushed no more than a week ago for Christ's sake! She wasn't being logical at all. She didn't even understand herself.

Neji stood there and watched her walk away until he could no longer see Hinata and then turned to walk to his own room.

When Hinata got to her room she laid in the bed and thought about the day's events Neji had been so nice to her, she tried to figure out why. He had hated her for most of his life why was he suddenly so nice? Then she thought to herself

"_Probably because even my hard stoic cousin can't bear to see weakness in the flesh_"

The next morning things were going as usual, Hinata got up, made breakfast, trained for a while, and then she went home to tend her garden. Neji walked up and bowed politely, and said

"Hinata-sama your father would like to speak with you immediately."

"H-Hai N-Neji Nii-san. I'll be right there."

Hinata got up and ran to her room there was no way she could visit the head of the family with her dirty gardening clothes on. so she got dressed fixed her hair and when she looked at the mirror she decided she was fit to speak with the family head. She knocked on the door and she heard her father's rough voice saying come in, she could almost hear the frown on his face. She opened the door immediately feeling the need to apologize to the head for keeping him waiting for the 5 minutes that she did.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting Odou-san"

She said bowing respectfully to him and Neji who had already been there she gave Neji a slight smile and said

"Sorry to k-keep you w-waiting as well n-Neji n-nii san".

Neji raised his eyebrow because there were two things weird about her words, 1) a head family member was bowing and a apologizing to a branch family member. 2) She stuttered when talking to him and not when talking to her father. The latter making him a little (though he didn't show it) upset.

"It's fine Hinata" Hiashi said with a wave of his hand, talking for Neji as well like he was sitting there. Hinata sat on the floor next to Neji. Neji gave her a bow to show respect and a small smile just because for some reason he felt like it. Hinata smiled back and then gave her father her attention so she could listen to what her father had to say. Hiashi started

"It is close to the time that I am to retire".

They listened intently to what he had to say, they realized that it had a lot to do with Hinata's future.

"As you know you were my first born daughter, so that means you by right, are to inherit the name of family head"

He looked at Hinata with the serious face that she had grown accustomed to seeing throughout her life.

"However, Hinata, though you are a strong warrior and have all the skills that a head should have, you still lack one major, important factor that I cannot, and will not over look. Your kindness is too plentiful for you to become the head of the family. You lack the drive to assert yourself in situations that require assertiveness. So in order for you to become head of the family you will marry a person that is strong in all of your weak areas Hinata, the choice of whom you marry is up to you so long as the person chosen has the Hyuuga Blood."

Hinata looked at her father intently holding back tears that, at this point, she was sick of crying. How was she to choose a husband? She barely even knew anyone with the Hyuuga blood that was right for her to marry. Though she had become quite close to the people of the branch family she knew her father wanted her to marry someone of the head family.

"Neji, the reason I have called you to this meeting is because I entrusted you with the task of protecting Hinata and overall you have a done a good job, so because of this I want to ask you, will you please supervise Hinata in choosing the man that she is to marry. She will choose the man However, he will not be allowed to Marry Hinata unless you give your consent, that is of course, if you choose to accept this task."

Neji looked at Hiashi with his same nonchalant expression and said

"I will be honored to accept this task Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi gave him a slight bow and said

"thank you very much Neji, the deadline is in 6 months if you do not choose a man by then, Hinata, one will be chosen for you, or, in the worse case scenario your sister will become Head of the family"…

A/N well not only did I take a long time to write it but its super short and no action at all. In the next chapter I will have a lot more action so please keep reading also as far as the story goes I will probably have about 4 or 5 chapters you guys will defiantly know for sure soon please keep reading. And review with your honest opinions.

A/N part 2: I changed quite a few points so the people who are really reading my story (I humbly thank you) it would be in your best interest to go back through and read it. I had so much that I wanted to change…. Thanx for reading and remember to review! It makes me so happy when you do and I really appreciate the people who tell me my mistakes I actually do try to correct them so please keep doing that as well! Love you guys talk to you in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Naruto, if I did Neji and Hinata would be dating!!!!!!!!!

After hearing the news, Hinata simply bowed and left the room. She couldn't stand being in the same room with her father at the time. She was only 19 and being forced to choose a husband. She wasn't really against the idea of marriage she just felt that the process took more time then the amount she was given.

Hinata blindly walked to her room, just missing a few maids who bowed to show their respect. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The first thought that came to her mind was…

"_I should just let Hinabi become head; she's much more fit than I."_

She quickly dismissed those thoughts; she had worked too hard to rid the coward label to turn back now. She would fulfill her duties as future head of the family. So she thought down the list of candidates and found the list to be extremely short. With the exception of the branch family she had only knew one Hyuuga male. And he was defiantly was not the right choice for he was only half her age. This was not working out well. She didn't even begin to know how to go about this. She was always good with people, except of course the Hyuuga head family who had always treated her as if she was from mars or something. She needed to vent, she needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand and before she could even think of a person, there was knock on her door.

Hinata asked, "Who is it?"

She was really out of it. She was usually able to tell who was at the door from their Chakra signal but today, her give a damn was too broke to even try to figure it out.

She heard a deep voice say

"Neji"

She quickly did a scan of her room to be sure that it was presentable enough, she ran over and stacked the scrolls that she had been reading over a few hours earlier, after she was satisfied with the way her room looked she called out,

"Come in Neji-nii-san"

Neji opened the door, and was greeted with Hinata's smile. He walked into the room and bowed slightly to show respect, and then there was sort of an awkward silence. Her room smelled of flowers, lilacs to be exact. If Neji wasn't mistaken the last time he came in here, there was a different smell of flowers in her room, possibly Petunias.

Hinata said "n-Neji-nii-san, what brings you here"

She then thought of the main reason he was probably here…

"You wouldn't happen to have someone in mind for my husband do you? Because I'm at a lost"

Hinata forced a smile and Neji watched her try to keep her emotions in check. She wasn't doing a very good job. Her lips were quivering, her eyes were wet with future tears, and you could tell with every breath she took she was one step closer to letting the tears wet her face.

He said "no Hinata-sama, I have no one in mind… I just thought you might have something you want to talk about."

Hinata looked at him and smiled. She realized that he has been getting nicer, At least to her. Maybe he feels sorry for the worthless heir who can't do anything by herself; she even needed help choosing her own husband!

"Arigato, Neji-nii-san, you were right I do need someone to talk to."

Her smile was shaky and she looked like the old Hinata, weak and uncertain of herself. She tried to hide it but Neji could see right through her fake smile and he knew she was feeling weak and out of control and if anyone understood that it would be Neji.

For as long as he was living, Neji had not been in control of his own life. All of his life he had been a servant to the Hyuuga family, and for most of his life he had hated them for it. And the person, who suffered the most wraths from him, was Hinata. He had hated her more than anyone else. Hated her for what she stood for, hated her for what she would become, hated her for being weak, and he hated her for being her.

But after Hiashi had explained what really happened to his father, Neji had started to realize that even though the way the Hyuuga's handled the whole family thing was not good, he did realize that it wasn't all bad, and at least he had been respected. The reason why he respected Hinata more than any other Hyuuga was because even though she was a head family member she was treated like dirt by everyone, she was used, yelled at, and told she wasn't good enough on a daily basis. But even after all that she still smiled, and was happy no matter what she went through, she loved and respected everyone.

The main reason Neji likes Hinata is because they are a lot alike. No, not in the way they acted of course but the way they lived. Neji had lost his father early on but at least he still had a mother that cared for and loved him, Hinata however lost her mother a year after Hinabi was born, the only one who had ever shown any real love for her was her mother, but she died and Hinata was stuck with her mean and disrespectful father, who only shows Hinata his hatred. Neji was expected to serve the head family, but Hinata was expected to serve the head and branch family and was scorned for it. Neji had worked hard everyday and was called a genius for it, but Hinata worked hard everyday and she was told she was not good enough. So Neji couldn't help but think they were alike and she had it worst off than he did. That's why Neji watches her closely and doesn't mind doing things for her.

Hinata was sitting on the bed holding a bear that her mother had bought her for being a good big sister towards Hinabi. She stilled refused to cry, she was done with that. Neji sat on the chair that was at Hinata's desk, and didn't say anything until she was ready to talk.

"You know I'm not surprised that this happened."

Neji looked at her and didn't say anything waiting for her to continue.

"Father had always expected me to be weak, but I'm the first born so it was just a matter of time before he married me off to someone who's fit to run the family. And truthfully I'm not really angry with him. He's just doing his job as head of the family."

Hinata forced a smile. And Neji knew every smile that she had shown that day had been forced and unnatural. Except maybe that smile she gave him when she first greeted him and her father.

Neji couldn't help but ask, "Hinata-sama, do you not want to get married?"

Hinata thought about the question and answered truthfully.

"You know Neji-nii-san it doesn't really matter what I want. It never has mattered what I wanted. Things never seemed to go my way before so eventually I just stopped having a preferred way all together. I figured if I just do what the family says and try my best to get better then maybe, just maybe, I could at least end up pleasing someone. If I could just please one person, it doesn't even matter who it is, I would be so happy. So if my marriage pleases my father then to the alter I go."

She ended that angst filled paragraph with a forced giggle to try and lighten the mood. But before she knew what was happening she had a very hot, very uncontrollably wave of tears come down her face. She couldn't help herself. She told herself many times that she would not cry. She told herself many times, that what she wanted did not matter. She told herself many times, that the more she cried the more weak she became. But she couldn't help it. The tears were like a river and the dam had been broken. She grabbed her pillow and put her face into it to try and muffle the noises. Neji searched around in his pouch until he found what he was looking for; a very balled up and wrinkly handkerchief, he cursed himself mentally for not washing it like he started to last week, but for now it would have to do.

Neji walked over to Hinata and gently pulled the pillow off her face and used the handkerchief to clean it for her. On his knees so that he could be on her level, He looked at her intensely.

He said "crying is okay Hinata-sama, when you feel you need to, its okay"

She took the handkerchief from him and did a yes jester with her head.

"Arigato, nii-san, the only problem with that is, I promised myself I was done crying, done caring about my own selfish wishes."

"Hinata-sama, if you don't care about your own wishes, who else will care about them?"

Hinata laughed ironically

"You know Neji-nii-san no one has ever cared about my wishes before, I would be a fool if I expected them to start now, or ever for that matter"

Hinata glanced at the Mirror and looked at her appearance, her eyes were red and puffy, the front of her hair was sticking up, her lips were dark red and swollen from her biting to stop the loud sobs, there were dried tear streaks on her face to prove that tears had indeed been present, and her face was tomato red from the embarrassment of crying in front of her no nonsense cousin. Her appearance was appalling!

She looked at Neji who was still sitting on his knees at her feet and pointed to the mirror and smiled her first real smile of the day.

"Look at that mirror, proof that crying makes you weak, because, not only does it make you weak it makes you ugly!"

She laughed for the first time all day. It felt like years since the last time. It was almost as beautiful as her singing. Music to Neji's ears.

Neji thought to himself "_I don't think she could ever be ugly. It's not possible_"

After her realized what he was thinking he blushed. It wasn't a noticeable blush. A person would need more than a byakugan to see it, but it was defiantly there. He knew because his cheeks grew just a little warmer.

He quickly got a hold of himself and said

"Hinata- sama, I am glad that you are feeling better."

He rose off his knees and looked at her, and revealed that barely a smile, smile and said

"I will take my leave now unless of course you have anything else that needs discussing"

For some reason Hinata did not want him to leave, but she was unable to come up with a plausible reason to ask him to stay so with a heavy heart and a forced smile she said

"No, Neji-nii-san I don't need anything else, arigato gozaimasu for listening to me."

Neji bowed and turned to leave. Hinata watched him go and thought she could use a nice long bath to get her mind off things. She went to the bathroom and thought about the past events. She wondered why Neji had become so nice to her. She had done nothing but inconvenience him, so she certainly did not deserve his kindness. And it was always rare to see him being nice to anyone why had she been special? Not that she was ungrateful for his kindness she just didn't understand it. But not understanding Neji was not a new thing to Hinata.

After her bath she decided that going about he life as normal is a good idea so she left her room and went to her garden. She wanted to be sure that no harm had come to the flowers. She went out side and got to her garden and it was still fine but she wanted to plant some new flowers because she needed new ingredients to complete the new medicine she had been trying out. Once she perfected it the medicine would heal wounds better than the medicine that she had made previously. It smelled better, stopped the pain, and restored the Chakra level of whoever used it. It really was coming along nicely the only problem with it, is that it made the chakra level to high and it could be dangerous unless the person had little to no chakra at all. So it was fine for dire situations, but not for regular everyday cuts.

She was nearing Ino's flower shop when Shikamaru walked up and said the Hokage needed to speak with her. Hinata bowed to him as he walked away lazily mumbling something about how troublesome it was to have to replace the Hokage's attendant because she was sick.

After Shikamaru was off, Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in The Hokage's office. She bowed immediately to the women and waited to hear what she had been called for.

The woman smiled at Hinata. Because she was the Hokage she paid close attention to all her villager's. The women liked Hinata. She was amazed at how a person so talented was always so modest about everything. Hinata could do anything that she wanted to do yet she was always so quiet and never made her talents known unless it was necessary. But now it was necessary.

The Woman spoke up

"Hinata, I have called you here because I have a mission for you. I am well aware of your family situation, however, I think this mission causes for you expertise. "

Hinata blushed slightly. She thought "_Expertise? What expertise?"_

"You will be protecting a family of three, a queen and her two children. Their country is at war and they need to be relocated as soon as possible to the cloud village. The king has ordered our protection. This is a B rank mission however I am sending you alone because I believe you can handle it. The mission starts tomorrow, be well rested. It should take no longer that a week maybe shorter depending on how you handle it. Here is the map you will need for the mission, dismissed"

Hinata bowed to the Hokage and left the room. It's been a while since she last went on a mission she was a bit excited. It defiantly would get her mind off of her problems. She went home. The first order of business was to tell her father. He needs to know everything about her. She can't even sneeze without letting her father know immediately after words.

After she got home she nervously walked to her father's room and knocked on his door. After a long wait he barked at the door…

"Who is it??"

"It's Hinata"

"Come in"

Hinata slowly opened the door and got yelled at for being too slow. She sped up a little and came in the room and bowed immediately.

"What is it that you need Hinata? I'm very busy."

"Sorry to bother you father, but I just wanted to inform you that the Hokage has sent me on a mission."

Her father looked at her with such an evil glare that she shuddered under his gaze. The look could burn a hole in steel but she had to stand her ground. After being silent for a few second Hiashi said…

"You do realize that you are to choose a husband in a six month time period?"

"Yes, father I realize that, but there was nothing I could do but accept the Hokage's request. She said it should not take longer than a week"

"Do what you must Hinata, but you are still responsible for the duties of this family, you are dismissed"

"Yes father, excuse the interruption"

Hinata bowed to her father and left the room.

She rushed down the hall to go get ready for the mission. She packed all the things she needed making sure to pack enough of her new and old ointment. You never know when there will be any technicalities. After her bag was packed she went down to the branch buildings to talk with some of the people there. Including Neji's mother who she had become quite close to over the years, in a way she took the place of her own dead mother.

She walked up to the woman and said

"Aunt Hana! How are you?"

"Hinata, you're looking as pretty as ever. How are you child?"

"I'm great! Tomorrow I have a mission just wanted to stop in and say goodbye to everyone."

"A mission, Huh? What is that woman thinking? She knows you have to find a husband." 

"Actually… I can't wait to go on this mission! It's gotten so tense around this house…"

"It's always been tense around this house"

"I guess your right but I don't think it's always going to be like that. One day this family is going to get along… I just know it"

"Yeah, so you need to hurry up and find a husband so that you can become head of the family and put some of your ideas to use… I know why don't you marry Neji?"

Hinata blushed so hard that she thought her face would melt.

"I'm just kidding girl! I didn't think it was possible to blush that hard!"

There was a knock on the door. Both women knew who it was before they heard or seen anyone.

"Come in boy. Come see Hinata before she leaves on her mission."

Neji walked in the room and bowed to his mother and Hinata. If at all possible Hinata started to blush even harder. Neji looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then looked back at his mother. Hana said jokingly…

"Hinata how in the world are you a Ninja and you can't even hide your emotions?"

"B-but y-you…"

Neji just sat down he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on. His mother was known for being outrageous. And what ever she was in here doing to Hinata it had to concern him because she immediately became more embarrassed when he walked in.

Hana looked at her son. She began to wonder when he would wise up to the fact that he loved Hinata. It was so obvious to everyone that knew Neji! Well, except him and Hinata. She knew her son was no idiot, in fact, she was proud to say he was a genius, but she also knew that he could be a bit dense at times like this. And she Knew Hinata would not notice because she thinks Neji hates her. Hinata has always been dense about these type of situations as well, Hana Laughed to herself thinking about the time Hinata came to her yelling about how that Kiba boy had confessed His love for her. Hana had known the boy loved Hinata just from the _stories_ Hinata told her of him, how Hinata had not known was still a mystery to her. She's been hinting at Neji and Hinata for a while now, that they were in love. But neither of them seems to be picking up the hints. And if she wasn't mistaken Hiashi wants them together as well. Why else would he ask Neji to help Hinata find a Husband? Of course, he wanted them together for selfish reasons. Hiashi was an idiot and he wanted them together because he felt Neji was more fit to run the Family than Hinata.

Hana said, "Guess what Neji! Hinata just got assigned to a "B" ranked mission. The Hokage said she thought Hinata was good enough to go on the mission on her own."

Hana was proud of Hinata. She and Hinata's Mother had been best friends when she was alive. And when Hinata's mother died she had took it upon herself to be there for Hinata, because after her husband died she knew what it was like to loose someone close.

Neji looked at Hinata and said in his normal tone "congratulations"

Hana grabbed Neji's nose and pinched it tightly. And yelled at him

"Can't you be a little happier than that?! Boy, don't make me get my paddle!"

Hinata tried not to laugh at her 20 year old, no nonsense cousin, getting in trouble with his mother.iashi was an idiot an d he wanted then Hi

Hana looked at Hinata a winked. Then she asked her

"Hinata what time you leaving tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of leaving at about 4:30. I want to get there early so we can leave early. It's better to travel when there's not many people around."

Well if that's the case you better get home and get to bed! You want to be well rested"

"Hai"

Hinata bowed to Neji and Hana and left for home, to get in the bed. After Hinata left, Neji looked at his mother with the "do I even want to know what happened" look. His mother looked at him innocently like she had not did nothing wrong.

A/Ns: okay people I know I promised more violence in this chapter but it just doesn't fit yet! But next chapter for sure! It got too long for me to talk anything about Hinata's mission so look for that in the next chapter. This story should be about 5 chapters that is if I can get my thoughts out quick enough… please keep reading. I know it's not the greatest story but I'm trying! critique hard so I know what to change.

A/N part 2: I fixed this one too. The reason I went back and fixed all of them was because this one had so many mistakes! I have most of chapter 4 done but it doesn't seem like there is many people reading so I'm wondering if I should update… maybe you guys should review a little more huh? And to the people who are reviewing thank you sooooooo much you're the greatest!!!! Keep on doing what your doing and critiquing that's important to me! I'm trying to get better here people!

Thanx for reading! Love you guys! Talk to you in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata woke up early, she was excited about her first solo high ranked mission. When she got dressed it was still dark outside but she had to leave to go and make sure that she made it to the castle on time. She walked out and tended to her garden humming gently as she did so. She and the family should be at least leaving when the sun rose. She had to check in with the Hokage before she left.

She knocked quietly. The Hokage's assistant who was wide awake greeted her happily and allowed her into the office. When she got into the office she found the lazy Hokage sleeping and drooling on her desk. The assistant yelled at her boss to get up and do her job when the woman was finally at full attention she smiled at Hinata who looked eager to do her job.

"Hello Hinata how are you?"

Hinata bowed respectfully to the woman and smiled and waited patiently for the consent to proceed on the mission, and any other extra information she might need.

"Hinata as you know, you are to protect the queen and her children and make sure that they arrive safely to the cloud village. Do you have any questions about the mission at all?"

"No"

"Alright you are dismissed"

Hinata arrived at the castle and showed her paper work to the guards to retrieve the queen and her two children. When she seen the queen Hinata didn't know what to say. The women had an indescribable aura about her. She emitted Kindness and the smile she had could sooth any villain. Hinata could not imagine anyone wishing harm to the woman. Her children resembled their mother. She had two boys who, if Hinata was not mistaken, they were twins. When the family got to Hinata she bowed immediately to show her respect. The woman looked around and smiled at Hinata and said,

"Hello dear, are you traveling alone?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

The woman's smile got wider, "if Tsunade sent you alone then you must be extremely capable, I'm not worried in the least."

"Are you friends with the Hokage?"

"Oh yes! We go way back to our teenage years; it still surprises me to this day that she is Hokage of the leaf village!"

The woman leaned in and winked at Hinata

"Between you and me she's a great Ninja but not the most responsible person I know"

Hinata giggled slightly thinking of the Hokage that avoids her responsibilities as much as possible.

The queen looked at Hinata, with a fake air of seriousness and said,

"Now how am I to be well protected if I don't know the name of my protector?"

Hinata blushed so hard that she made the queens cheeks hurt. Then after apologizing profusely for about five minutes Hinata Finally managed to force out her mouth…

"It's a pleasure to be serving you! My name is Hyuuga Hinata!"

The woman laughed so hard the Hinata blushed even harder if possible

Then the queen, still giggling between words, said

" My name is Emi, the one with the long hair is Enro and the one with the short hair is Mizu"

The queen said pointing to her sons who were both 9 years old.

Enro walked up and said to Hinata

"Alright, Hina- chan I have decided that you will be my wife!"

Hinata blushed then looked to His mother for help though she didn't help much by saying

"That's my son! You picked a good one! She's gorgeous!"

Hinata could now see why the woman and the Hokage are friends they're just alike!

Mizu walked up to his brother and said quietly

"Enro you can't just tell her to be your wife you have to ask her…"

Hinata looked down and smiled at Mizu for the backup she didn't know how to handle Enro though he resembled Kiba in the way he acted. And now that she thought about it Mizu resembled Shino in the way he handled Enro. She smiled this was going to be easier than she originally thought as far as meeting the family. They all seemed really kind hearted she Just hoped the mission itself went as smoothly as the meeting had.

Hinata spoke up,

"To avoid the most amounts of casualties possible, I think we should get going, are you guys ready to go?"

Emi said with a smile "yep all packed and ready to head out."

When the sun came up they were about 3 mile from the Castle if a person with normal eyes squinted they could still see the top of it. The whole time Enro clung to Hinata talking about nothing important and Hinata being the Kind hearted person that she was listened intently while still keeping on guard.

Hinata and the family came to a spilt in the road two different path one, was into a forest and the other lead to a vast space of flat land. Hinata looked at her map to check and see if each path leads to where they needed to go. She took the forest path it's best to have somewhere to hide just in case they were attacked. But the problem with that is it also gave the enemy a place to hide as well.

After walking in the forest for about 30 minutes Hinata felt a presence of some men. As it got closer she could sense a high amount of killing intent. Hinata pulled out a Kunai knife, and activated her Byakugan. About 10 feet away she saw six men coming in their direction. Emi noticed Hinata's serious expression and quieted down the laughing Enro. Hinata explained the situation and urged the family to be calm and hide behind a large tree. She watched closely as the large men looked around as if searching for something when one got close enough Hinata grabbed him by the mouth with the Kunai to his throat and hissed quietly at him…

"Who are you and what is it that you men are looking for?"

The man bit Hinata's hand until he drew blood Hinata being used to the pain didn't let on that she was in pain at all. She simply made a small cut in the man's throat to let him know that if he bit her again he would indisputably loose his life.

The Family looked on as the girl went from polite and kind hearted to a full on warrior that did not even flinch at the killing intent of six men twice her size.

Hinata knew immediately that these men were not ninja's because a Ninja would never do anything as cowardly as bite someone. She marked them down mentally as regular bandits. After a little more threatening, Hinata finally got the man with the bruised Ego to talk. He let Hinata know her fears were correct and that the men had indeed been searching for the queen and her children. After Hinata rendered the man unconscious she did the same to the other five men. She looked at the family and let them know the situation she spoke quickly and quietly

"The situation has changed. They know our location and they know that mere bandits are not enough to capture you. That means the next attack will be by people much more higher level and they won't stop until they have obtained their goal. They don't know our exact strength, and if the leader is smart he will send more than enough men to take down at least 3 Shinobi. He will probably send Shinobi after us next so we have to move quickly"

Emi nodded her understanding she knew the situation had turned and she also knew she was in capable hands after seeing Hinata handle those men as if they were nothing. But she still wondered if Hinata would be enough to handle the situation alone, after all one can't be too careful when your children were involved. Hinata looked at her seriously. And asked

"Emi-san, are you capable of running on your own?"

Emi nodded yes and said

"I am but I can't say the same about them" she said pointing at her sons

Hinata said "that's fine"

After a few quick hand jesters Hinata had succeeded in doing Naruto's favorite move and an identical Hinata appeared. Real Hinata picked up Enro and the replication picked up Mizu. Hinata took into account that Emi was not a ninja so she slowed up her pace and stayed on the ground but she noted that the woman was keeping up with her quite nicely.

All of a sudden several kunai knives came raining down on her. For a second Hinata thought she was being attacked by TenTen. She managed to block them all so the family was not hurt but unfortunately she could not say the same for herself. Two Kunai knives had successfully pierced her arm. Enro not used to such attacks panicked

"Hina-chan you're bleeding! You're bleeding!"

Hinata pulling the Kunai knives out of her arm looked down at the boy and smiled and said

"It's nothing, don't panic, it doesn't even hurt"

Hinata knew she had to get the family to a safe place immediately. She didn't know anything about the enemy. The only thing she knew for sure was that they were Shinobi other than that she was at a lost. She didn't know their form of attack, how many of them there were, or whether or not they were sent to kill or kidnap the family.

She knew I was a bad idea to leave the family alone to go and fight. Emi needed to rest and Hinata also needed to treat her wounds. They weren't serious but they could prove to a problem in the future.

Hinata talked in a whisper,

"Stay close to me, we don't know what were up against and I really need you guys to stay quiet the last thing we want to do is to give away our position. The family nodded their understanding.

They moved stealthily through the forest until they found their way to an empty cottage. It might be easier to protect the family if there was only one way to attack from, so Hinata used the Byakugan to see if the cottage was safe enough to enter. She went in first just in case there was something there that the Byakugan did not see.

After entering the cottage the first thing Hinata did was barricade the windows. She didn't need any way for the enemy to enter but one so it would be easy to attack. The next thing she did was check the family. She had to be sure that they were mentally and physically okay. Then after checking the family she reached into her bag and pulled out some of her old ointment. She needed to treat the bite wound immediately. The bandits didn't look very sanitary. After that she treated the wounds form the kunai knives she cursed herself mentally for not using another weapon to block the attack whether than using her arm.

Hinata stayed on guard. She kept the Byakugan activated. It seemed that Enro had calmed down a bit because he was asking questions again.

"Hina- chan, how come your eyes are all veiny"

While staying on guard Hinata answered the questions

"It's called the Byakugan"

"What's a Byakugan?"

"It's a blood line limit"

"What does it do?"

"It allows me to see through things"

She tried to keep the explanations as simple as possible.

"Things like walls and clothes?"

"Yes"

"Can you see behind my back?"

"Yes"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two"

Apparently his mother and his brother had gotten enough of all the questions because they both told him to be quiet but Enro asked 

"Hina-chan do I irritate you?"

Hinata smiled at him and rubbed his head and said

"Not at all."

Just then, Hinata seen 10 figures coming her way. She knew they were ninja by their high Chakra levels. Hinata mentally started to formulate her plan. How was she going to stop 10 men on her own? She thought

"_Well I can't let them know it's only one guard"_

She did some hand jesters and made 9 replications. It wouldn't be good to leave them looking like her so she changed their form to the first people she could think of.

(In this order)

Neji

Hanabi

Naruto

Her father

Kiba

Shino

Sakura

Shikamaru

Choji

Go and distract them while we move the replications nodded their agreement and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She looked to the family and said with urgency

"Stay behind this".

She pulled out a cloak that was similar to that of what Naruto used to use to play tricks and hide from the adults with when he was younger. The family got behind the sheet and it immediately looked as if they had disappeared. She looked on using her Byakugan as her replications disappeared one at a time. The bodies were getting closer and closer and Hinata's adrenaline was rushing. She pulled out the Kunai knife as one of the men reached for the door knob. As He opened the door Hinata attacked him kunai knife at his neck the man did a move and turned into mist and appeared behind Hinata. Hinata of course had her Byakugan that could see at 360 degrees and immediately ducked the man's attack. Looking at the man's head band she knew immediately that the enemy was from the hidden village of the mist. This would prove to be a difficult fight.

Hinata used her new move.

"**hisan-ya no Jutsu! (Flying arrow technique)" **

**Hinata yelled as five chakra made arrows shot from the palm of her hand. The man was hit in two different main chakra points and collapsed immediately. She saw 3 more men approaching saying something about how they didn't know where Makoto went. Hinata assumed the man she had just rendered unconscious was Makoto. She hid on the ceiling of the Cottage, deciding on an aerial attack. When the men entered Hinata screamed out **

**"hisan-ya no jutsu" and the chakra arrows Hit the top of one of the men's head. The other two attacked her immediately. Calling out **kirigakure no Jutsu (hidden Mist Technique) immediately she was surrounded by Mist. She had her Byakugan so it didn't bother her much, when the mist lifted. The two men were on the ground she looked around and seen that the other men had changed direction. So she decided it was best that they leave the hide out.

One of the unconscious men lifted his head and hissed at Hinata "you won't survive alone, I've already signaled to my men and they went to get backup. They'll be stronger next time; you should just hand over the queen now."

Hinata walked over and kicked the man in the top of his head with the heel of her shoe. This time making sure that he was unconscious.

Hinata walked over to the family and said

"Let's go"

Emi looked at Hinata and was amazed. She would have never taken Hinata for a Shinobi. When she first met her, the girl screamed peaceful but after seeing her in action she quickly changed her judgment. She was quite capable.

"Emi-san, who are you at war with?"

"We're at war with a small country like ours the only problem with that is their allies with the Hidden mist village."

"Why are you fighting?"

"I'm not sure but I think the Akatsuki wants to take over our land like they did the enemy. Both countries may be small but our land is fertile and our mines are rich with precious metals and gems.

"I see, does Tsunade –sama know the Akatsuki is involved?

"I don't think she does"

"I have to send for back up."

"Really? I thought you were doing a good job alone"

Hinata smiled she was so happy that someone thought she was a good Shinobi. She almost didn't want to call for back up, just to prove herself further, but she was no idiot she can handle a few men but she couldn't handle the _Akatsuki_ on her own.

Hinata bit her finger to do a summing technique

And a colorful, talking, and fuzzy bird appeared it said

"Hinata-Chan! Long time no see!"

"Hello Noi-san, how are you?"

"Good, good what do you need?"

Hinata pulled out a scroll and wrote on it

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_The Akatsuki is involved in this mission and I am not sure if I am able to accomplish this alone. The main challengers are from the Hidden mist village. Please send backup immediately._

_Hinata_

Along with a letter she attached a copy of the map circling where they were located.

"Noi- san, can you please deliver this to the Hokage?"

"I'm on it!"

"Thank you Noi-san" Hinata called out to the bird as it flew away.

Neji looked up and saw Noi. He had known exactly who the bird was summoned by because he had been there when Hinata first did it.

**Flash Back **

"Hinata – sama what are you able to summon?" Neji had asked her on a day when he was to supervise her training. And teach her some of the Hyuuga Techniques.

"I-I'm n-not a-able t-to summon a-anything Neji-N-nii-s-san."

"Come Hinata-sama we will choose an animal for you"

Neji took Hinata down to the Hyuuga compound basement to an area where there were stacks of scrolls Neji walked up to one stacked labeled "summoning"

"Hinata- sama what kind of animal do you wish to be able to summon?"

"I-I don't k-know, w-what k-kind o-of a-animal are you a-able to s-summon?"

"I can summon Birds Hinata- sama,"

"W-well H-how a-about b-birds t-then?"

"What Kind of birds do you wish to summon Hinata –sama?"

"Y-you c-choose N-Neji Nii-san. I k-know y-you'll c-choose w-what's best for m-me"

She said that with such a bright smile that Neji couldn't help but smile back at her. Of course it was a crooked halfway smile, but it was Neji! That was enough.

He took a scroll marked "Song Bird" off the shelf, and motioned for Hinata to follow Him.

After Hinata bit her finger and wrote her name on the scroll. She tried many times to materialize a bird, but for the first 20 times all she got was eggs. She had almost given up when Neji said

"Hinata-sama allow me to show you how to do it"

Neji summoned a Falcon on the first try. Wanting so badly to be like her cousin Hinata tried it one last time then out popped a colorful bird that was extraordinarily big for a song bird and it said to her

"Hello I'm Noi and you are?"

Hinata was so happy she jumped up and hugged Neji, abundantly apologizing afterwards.

**End Flash Back**

Neji cut his training short and hopped from building top to building top to get to the Hokage's office as quickly as possible. When he opened the door Tsunade smiled at him and said

"Perfect timing Neji I was just about to send for you. I'm sending you on a rescue mission."

Neji eyes widened "_rescue_ Mission?"

"Well it's more like you'll be back up, Hinata requested back up because her Mission has to do with the Akatsuki. So I'm sending you along with Naruto and Sakura as back up."

Just as she said that Naruto and Sakura walked in holding hands then let go when they realized they were being glared at by Neji and Tsunade.

"Anyway, you three should leave immediately. Hinata says your main enemy is Mist Shinobi."

Author's note: Okay guys, that was chapter four. Sorry if the imagery of the action scene sucked. I'm not really one for all that fighting and stuff but hopefully in chapter 6 I'll be better at it. I also realized I'm really bad at making cliff hangers…and wasn't I mean to send NARUTO _and_ SAKURA, on the mission TOGETHER? evil laugh poor Hina –chan, but Neji's going too so don't attack me hides behind desk, also I know I said that it would be 6 chapters but the ideas I have might take a little longer to get out sorry!!!!! Thank for reading! Love you guys! Keep reading please and don't forget to review! If you don't I'll cry and you guys don want me to cry do you?

Oh and just in case your wondering what a song bird looks like… copy and past in the address bar

\/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: we always want what we can't have… I happen to **want** to own Naruto, but I don't!

Neji went to His house and immediately gabbed the bag he had packed for emergency situations. And he was silently hoping that Naruto and Sakura were doing the same. He knew Naruto would not leave his friends in trouble so earlier he chose not to say anything to him or Sakura he just hoped he made the right choice in trusting the man. They had agreed to meet at the Village gate.

When Neji was done packing he immediately left for the gate. About five Minutes after he arrived, Sakura and Naruto ran up. Neji was so relived he almost smiled but changed his mind he didn't want to make them think they could relax.

Naruto yelled "good Neji you're here, let's go find Hinata- Chan!"

Sakura simply said "good Afternoon Neji –Kun, shall we leave"

Neji nodded a greeting then turned to leave Sakura and Naruto were on his tail.

Neji checked the map to make sure they were on the right path to Hinata and stopped when he came to a split in two roads one leading to a vast empty space and the other into the forest and he looked at the map and seen that the place where Hinata circled on the map was in the forest. Neji pointed that way and sped up. Naruto was ANBU, and Sakura was Jounin and trained By the Hokage so Neji knew they would both be able to keep up.

On the way to where Hinata was they seen many men laid out. Some looked like Ninja others like regular Bandits. Naruto asked

"Are they dead?"

Sakura was about to bend down and check but before that Neji called out Byakugan and let them know the situation.

"They aren't dead but they will not be able to move for about two days, most of their main chakra points have been closed most likely the work of Hinata"

Naruto was surprised! Hinata had done all of this by herself?! And it took even more skill to close all of those chakra points without killing the person. Hinata had gotten good, really good. And he didn't even realize.

Neji Kept his Byakugan Activated they were on the point that Hinata had circled on the map now all they had to do was find her and the family.

All three Shinobi heard a loud yell and the word "bitch" being yelled out by a man Neji looked in that direction and he could see Hinata surrounded by about 15 men not counting the 5 that were already in the ground.

Neji signaled to Sakura and Naruto to let them know that the yell had come from Hinata's direction.

They quickly jumped through the trees to get to where Hinata was.

Hinata was surrounded and the family was close by her side. She knew her goal was to protect the family at all costs. A man jumped at the queen Hinata quickly blocked his attack. A woman went after Enro. And Hinata quickly did a round House Kick to her face. Though they were ninja their chakra had not been trained well. They weren't able to use any High level Shinobi techniques, but there were strength in numbers and Hinata knew she would have to get the family away from them quickly. A woman was coming after Hinata from Behind while she was fighting two other men. She seen her coming but she had her hand full, just as the woman was about to attack, a kunai knife landed in the shoulder blade form the back, and she collapsed. Hinata finished off her opponent at hand then spun around to see who had attacked her enemy.

Neji landed on a thick tree branch on the tree to the right of Hinata. Hinata looked up at Him, she was about to go and greet him but a man lunged for Mizu. Hinata did a spinning back kick to his head and Neji jumped down of his perch to assist her. When she looked to her left Naruto was also helping her. When the enemies were all unconscious Hinata checked the vicinity with her Byakugan, when she seen there were no more she relaxed a little and turned to greet her help.

Neji-nii-san! Thank you so much for coming!

Neji bowed slightly to show respect and said "it was no problem at all Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked and seen Naruto and Sakura together and her smile faltered just a little but she quickly got a hold of herself.

"Naruto-kun and Sakura-san, thank you for coming as well."

Naruto smiled brightly at her and held up the peace sign and said quite loudly

"Glad I could help Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata blushed a little, and looked down at her shoes. then Sakura said

"Hey Hina-chan, how's it goin'?"

Enro walked up and tugged on Hinata's pant's leg and said

"Okami-chan (wife) who are they?"

Neji lifted an eyebrow at the little boy and said

"Okami?"

Hinata smiled down at the boy and said (she's used to it now)

"Sorry I didn't introduce you guys, these are the people the Hokage sent to help me out."

She pointed to them as she introduced them.

"This is Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. And they are Aizawa Emi, Aizawa Mizu, and Aizawa Enro.

After they said they're greetings they were on their way. They stayed on guard looking around for any sign of the enemy.

All of a sudden there was an attack. Two men wearing read and black cloaks with clouds on them appeared.

Neji said under His breath

"Akastuki"

One of the men looked at them and said

"OH! if it isn't the Kyuubi boy! Looks like we scored big this time, the queen and the Kyuubi! Perfect."

The four Shinobi surrounded the family, and took their stances. They were two of the Akastuki that they had not fought yet. They didn't know what they were up against but they knew it would not be an easy task.

The other man said as he disappeared

"How cute! Look at them thinking they can stop us!"

He reappeared in front of Sakura and licked her face then disappeared again and reappeared in the spot where He first stood. She's pretty too bad I'll have to kill her.

Sakura was disgusted but she was Ninja! In battle she could not let her guard down.

Naruto was pissed! He marked the man down as his personal target. No one did that to his Sakura- Chan!

Hinata and Neji how ever were cool. Hinata stayed on guard and stepped back a little so that she could be closer to the family. She mentally calculated her plan of attack.

With the situation at hand it might not be wise to attck first. But attacking second could mean the loss of a life. Or the kidnapping of the family. She glanced at Neji to see if he had come up with a solution. He was doing a series of seals. Looks like he decided to attack first. She decided she would be his back up she whispered to him

"Neji-nii-san left or right?"

He knew exactly what she meant. Was he attacking the man on the left or right? He decided he was going left so he whispered back

"Left, north"

She new he meant he was going for an aerial attack so she would be his back up just in case he missed.

She whispered back

"Left, south"

She would be attacking the man from the bottom.

Neji was on a move; He disappeared and reappeared above the man. The man jumped up to meet him in mid air. They were Fighting Throwing combinations of punches and kicks. Neji was an expert at close combat but it was hard to maneuver because he was in mid air.

Hinata decided that now was a perfect time to attack! She did a series of Hand gestures and called out "Hisan- ya no jutsu" and five Chakra arrows shot out at the man. He seen the attack coming and quickly backed away from Neji to dodge the attack. Hinata knew she was the next target so she got into her stance and readied herself. The man appeared uncomfortably close behind Hinata. She spun around quickly and spat out.

"You and your friend really like to violate people's privacy don't you?"

The man licked his lips and hissed back

"Yeah, and unfortunately for you I find you much more attractive than the other chick"

Enro watched on in horror as the man got to close to his "wife". He pointed to Neji and called out…

"Hey you! Come get him off my wife"

Emi looked at her son horrified! She grabbed him by the mouth to shut him up. There was no need to draw attention back to them! She looked at Neji and mouthed an apology.

The Akastuki looked at Hinata and said

"Looks like I'm not the only one with the hots for you."

Hinata attacked. She aimed for all of the main Chakra points she seen using her byakugan. She missed numerous times and it looked like the man was finally ready to attack in response. Judging form the head band that had a slash through the original picture in the metal she knew he was from the sound village. Their attacks were fierce!

When the man was finished putting together his combination, Hinata heard a very high pitched noise that echoed through her brain. Her head throbbed. She felt like she was bleeding from the ears. The pain was so excruciating that Hinata could not stand on her legs she dropped to one knee and Naruto immediately ran to her aide. Judging from his quick movements Hinata figured that the technique had only affected her. She said to him

"Naruto-kun you have to stop his hand movements! You can't allow him to use his techniques they render you temporarily immobile"

Naruto nodded his understanding and let Hinata go she almost fully recovered enough from the attack to stand on her own two feet. Hinata stood and wobbled slightly. She was seeing double and she had stopped using her Byakugan. She stood and slowly she could see two Sakura's condensing into one. She activated her byakugan again. The only problem now was that she had an excruciating head ache.

She looked around to analyze the situation. She knew one of the enemy's fought using sound and judging by how Sakura kept spinning around in circles, and punching the ground with her brute strength in random places, she guessed the other one fought using speed. This defiantly would prove to be a problem she had to think. None of the techniques she had developed were effective against sound but the technique that she developed in the water fall would prove helpful against speed. She had to stop at least one of them for now. She called out

_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō _and streaks started to form around her. .the men had never seen the Technique before so they decided it was best that they attack now while the attack hadn't touched them . The speed ninja ran into the streaks of lights that Hinata had created and immeditly got thrown back. He had a series of cuts and brusises and though he was still able to move he was not able to run at the speed that he had been running at previously. So he was not as much of a threat as he was before but Neji still thought they should finish Him off while he was down.

He took he chakra-laced hand and put it to the man's chest. The man jumped up slightly and fell back to the ground. Sakura came up and checked to see if the man was still alive and Neji had indeed killed him.

The other man looked at his dead comrad and laughed at his weakness. He didn't deserve to be in the Akastuki anyway. He bent down and took the ring that signified Akastuki member ship.

The man looked at Hinata she was breathing heavely, it aperantly took a lot to do that move. He decided he would get rid of her first.

Hinata did not have her byakugan activated. The man apperaed behind her and thrust a kunai knife into her back. Hinata grunted from the pain and and blood started to run from the side of her lips. She stumbled backwards and her back hit a tree hard and another groan escaped from her mouth. The man was walking to finish her off. Apparently forgetting about her teammates. Neji dispperead from his spot and appeared in front of Hinata using his 64 palms technique to stop the man. The man jumped backward and Sakura used her brute strenth to punch down on the man . The man did another tchnique on Sakura the same on he used on Hinata while Sakura screamed from the pain Naruto called out

"Rasengan" coming from the air.

Naruto had landed contact on the mans arm. He was no longer able to make his hand signs meaning he was no longer able to attack he retreated into the trees calling them every curse word that he could think of.

Hinata was barely moving she pulled the Kunai knife out of her back with a sigh. She could feel the blood trikiling down her back. Enro was horrified yelling.

"oh my god! Oh my god! Look what they did to my wife!"

Hinata stood up and stumbled backward but quickly caught her balance. She smiled at the little boy and said

"don't worry Enro-san it doesn't even hurt."

She rubbed his head gently to show that she was okay. Then she heard Sakura yell

"Hinata- chan! You have to stop moving around so much. Let me look at you back" Hinata turned around so Sakura could see her back. Then sakura said

"you have to remove your top garments Hinata-chan"

"Oh! Hai!"

Hinata was about to take off her shirt when she thought back to Sakura and Naruto kissing.

"on second thought Sakura –san I'm fine"

"at least let me put the bandages on you!"

"I'm fine"

Hinata- chan!"

"I'm fine really "

she smiled at Sakura. It was a smile the had finality to it. Sakura couldn't argue anymore. But Neji wasn't quite convinced he had to check and make sure. He whisperd

"Byakugan".

He seen that her Chakra level had been Dangerously depleted. So he said

"I think we should rest here it's getting dark"

The all set up there futons in a cave nearby. Naruto and Sakura were cuddled up. Hinata watched them and her eyes got slightly watery and she couldn't take it anymore so she put on a fake smile and said

"I'm going to scout the Area to make sure there are no more enemies about"

She got up and left the cave and heard a nearby waterfall. She walked to it and stared. On a normal night she would have stepped into the water and praticed her new technique but she knew that her Chakra level was too low for the technique and the cut on her back was really starting to irritate her. She knew that not telling them about it could put them in danger but she didn't really want anyone that close to her. Especially not Sakura. She didn't really want to but feel that way, but she keep on thinking that it was all Sakura's fault. And on top of all that she feels like a bad person for feeling that way. Sakura was a kind hearted person. It wasn't her fault that Naruto loved her.Hinata's brain Understood that, but tell that to Hinata's heart.

She sat by the waterfall and put her feet in the water and started singing one of her favorite songs. It was all about heart break and she put her whole heart into the song. She was really feeling it. Maybe it was because she could relate?

She sung :

_I know what I said  
Was heat of the moment  
But theres a little truth in between the words we've spoken  
Its a little late now to fix the heart thats broken  
Please dont ask me where i'm going  
Cuz i dont know  
No i dont know anymore_

It used to feel like heaven  
Used to feel like may  
I used to hear those violins playing our strings like a symphony  
Now they've gone away  
Nobody wants to face the truth  
But you wont believe what love can do  
Till it happens to you  
Till it happens to you

She heard movement in the bushes she jumped up and got on guard activating her Byakugan immediately. Then she seen who it was a relaxed and said

"Neji-nii-san, if you're here who is to watch Emi-san and the others?"

"Naruto and Sakura are there"

She smiled, but her voice was sad, she said

"Paying too much attention to each other, to pay much attention to anything else"

Neji looked at her attentively and said

"Hinata-sama, you should let Sakura tend to your back. It's dangerous to go into battle like that"

she smiled up at him and said

"Guess I can't fool you huh, Neji-nii-san?"

"Not many people can"

Hinata looked up at him with sad eyes and said

"Will you do it Neji-nii-san? I don't feel right asking Sakura to do it for me…"

"Hinata-sama I am not trained in the ways of a medical Ninja. I don't know how…"

Hinata reached in her bag and searched for something she pulled out to jar one with a red dot and one with a green dot. She put the one with the red dot back in her pouch and said

"Here just rub this on my back."

"What is this Hinata-sama?"

"Well I grow medicinal Herbs in my garden and this medicine is good for healing wounds and returning your Chakra level back to normal. But it only work when a person's Chakra level is low…like mine"

Neji studied the Jar he had in his hand and looked back at Hinata and said

"Fine, Hinata-sama. I'll treat your back"

"Great!"

Hinata blushed madly then said a little above a whisper

"Can you please turn around... so that I can take my top off?"

Neji's eyes widened. But he mentally scolded Himself _"get yourself together this is no time to be embarrassed you have to treat her so that she is able to complete the mission"_

Neji nodded then turned around so that Hinata could undress. He heard a faint "okay" then turned around to see Hinata laying face down on the ground, using her shirt as cushion. Neji got down on his knees so that he was able to reach her and began to rub the medicine on her back. He seen her eyes close and heard a slight moan escape her lips, and his cheeks reddened a little.

After he completed putting the medicine on her back he looked at it. The hole in her back started to close up slowly and Neji was amazed. He activated his byakugan and her Chakra had indeed been restored almost to its normal level. He was impressed.

HE stood up and turned around and said

"okay, Hinata –sama you can put your shirt back on now"

Hinata opened one eye then the other. Apparently it felt so good she fell asleep. She got up and put her shirt on but decided to keep her jacket off.

She walked around so that she was facing him and said

"thank you so much neji- nii- san! So… how did it work? Did my back start to heal?

"yeah, instantly…. You said you made that?"

she smiled at him and said

"Yes, I needed to test it, and this was the perfect time to, looks like it works!"

"Test it?"

Hinata mentally scolded herself she had not meant to tell Neji it was not human tested yet. She thought up something quick so he wouldn't be upset

"well umm I tested it! But uh not on humans yet…"

He folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow at her, and she felt like she was two again trying to get herself out of trouble

"I didn't need to test it on Humans before this…And I didn't want to use it someone else and cause injury to another person, so I thought it was perfect to test it on myself…"

He looked at her again then smiled a half smile at her. And said

"well at least it worked…"

Hinata looked up at him and smiled brightly at him and sai d

"hai!"

"Lets go back to the camp site"

Hinata followed Neji with a smile on her face…

A/N k peole sorry this update took so long! I'm working on it. Hope you like the chapter. I'm really bad a action scenes like I said before but it was what the readers asked for so here it is! I probably won't have anymore action but we'll see…. Oh and the song Hinata was singing was "_Till it happens to you" _By Corrine Bailey Rae. It's a lovely song you guys should check it out. I only put like half the lyrics in the chapter.(the parts that fit the story) so Please review and thank you so much to the people that did! I got a lot of detailed reviews! I was so happy!!!!! Anyway before I go an emotional rant thanx again!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!

They arrived finally to the cloud village. It was dark out and they just had to make sure the family got safely to the house that they would be staying at until the war was over. The house was pretty big, though it was no where near as big as the castle. When they finally arrived to the house they thought it a good idea to stay the night, regain their strength for the travel back to Konoha.

It made Hinata a little sad to have to say goodbye to the family that she had grown to love during the week they had been traveling. She heard a knock on the door

Enro came in and said "Okami-chan, can I sleep with you?"

Hinata didn't really see any harm in the little boy sleeping with her. He was so cute and after the mission was over, which was tomorrow, she would not get to see the boy often, so she lifted the cover for the little boy to get in with her.

He asked

"Will tomorrow be the last time that I see you?"

"I hope not"

"Will you miss me?"

"Of course"

"Can you stay here with us? You can have this room!"

Hinata sat up in the bed and pulled the little boy into her chest. She began to rock gently back and forth, holding the little boy, and rubbing his head tenderly. She said with so much sorrow in her voice,

"I'm so sorry Enro-san, I can't stay here…"

He looked up at her with his head still on her chest and tears in his eyes he asked

"Why can't you stay? Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you. I can't stay because my home is Konoha. All of my friends and family are there"

"Can't they come here?!"

She looked down at him and smiled still rocking gently and said to the little boy

"It's not that simple…"

The boy jumped off of Hinata's chest and bed, and then he glared at her with tears in his eyes

"Fine then! I want a divorce!!!!"

Hinata walked over tears starting to form in her eyes. She dropped to her knees in front of the boy pulled him into her lap and hugged him tight again and said

"If I approve our divorce…can we still be friends?"

The little boy was crying uncontrollably and Hinata just hugged him. It hurt her heart to see the boy cry…especially because of her. He ended up crying himself to sleep. Hinata lifted him up and put him in the bed. And watched him sleep for a little while then decided to go out and get some fresh air.

She seen a familiar figure in the distance standing under a tree so she went up and stood next to him. She asked

"What's wrong Neji-nii –san? You couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah" Neji looked at Hinata and seen traces of past tears and asked

"Have you been crying?"

Hinata blushed she was almost positive that she had waited long enough for her face to clear of all signs of tears. But obviously she was wrong. She wiped her face again to try and get any tears that she may have missed. He just looked at her and waited for her answer.

She smiled at him and said

"It seems that lately you've seen me cry more times than I wish to count"

"Why have you been crying Hinata-sama?"

"It seems that I've grown to love that family…. It's going to be hard to part tomorrow"

"I see…"

She laughed a little thinking of Enro

"He asked me to stay… I think it hurt the most telling him 'no'. He's just so cute!"

"I admire how easy it is for you to make friends, Hinata-sama"

Hinata looked at Him and blushed. Was that a compliment???

"_Did he just say He _**admired**_ me?"_

"t-thank you"

" I would like to say something comforting like 'it's okay to stay' but the truth is … I don't know if I would be okay with you being so far away"

He turned and walked away. What he said was so normal and stoic that Hinata didn't really know how to take it. She just stared at his back as he walked away. Then when she finally snapped back to reality she went back to her room and eased back into bed so she wouldn't wake Enro.

The next morning as the sun rose. Though it was a nice day outside it went against Hinata's mood. She felt quite sad. She looked at the little boy sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful. She decided they would stay until he woke up. She knew that it might inconvenience the team but she needed to say goodbye, his feeling were hurt enough, leaving without saying goodbye could tear his heart out.

Hinata sat in the room and waited until Enro woke up. Singing had become a habit. She hummed or sang when she was bored, happy or sad. So she started singing softly. The boy's eyes fluttered open

"She looked down at him and said

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"I've been awake for a long time"

Hinata was confused, why would he just lay there so she asked

"If you were awake, why didn't you get out of bed?"

"I thought if I stayed sleep you would stay with me…"

"Then why did you open your eyes then?" Hinata asked softly

"Because I wanted to see where the pretty singing came from"

Hinata hugged the boy. Today would be the last day for a long time, if ever, that she would see him again. He was like a little brother to her. She had always wanted a brother, a real brother. Yeah, she had a sister, if that is what you would call Hinabi, who only cared about herself and only thought of different ways to become heir. What could she say? Hinabi took after her father. Maybe that's why he's so proud of her.

She picked him up and walked out of the room he wrapped his legs around her she had him on the side of her hip. She seen his mother and said

"Good morning Emi-san"

The woman looked at Hinata and smiled. She had really taken a liking to the girl She would really miss her, and she knew her son felt the same way; she looked at her and her son together. She was such a caring girl. She decided to try and lighten the mood.

"What kinda husband gets carried by the wife?"

Enro smiled brightly at his mother and said

"We got a divorce! We're just friends now, so she can carry me! Besides she's too old for me anyway. Isn't that right Hina-nee-chan?"

"She looked at the boy he was quite mature for his age. She laughed and said

"Hai!"

Neji stood in the doorway and watched as Hinata talked with the family. It tugged at his heart strings. How could a family who've only known her for a week love her more than her family that has known her all of her life?

Naruto looked on as Hinata played with the boy and smiled happily. She had certainly changed for the better. He was proud of her. He decided he would give her a few more minutes with the family before he suggested the return to the Village.

Hinata knew it was time to go. Everyone had gathered and was watching her for a sign that she was ready to leave. They really were nice all three of them. So with a heavy heart she said to Enro

"It's time for me to go…"

Instantly his eyes started to water and it made it even harder on Hinata to finish what she wanted to say

"Aww Enro –san don't cry please?"

"b-but I don't want you to go!" He said sobbing loudly

Mizu walked up and said

"Enro she has to leave"

"But I don't want her to!"

Hinata smiled down at the little boy and said

"Enro-san I won't be happy until I have your blessings"

"If I don't give them, will you stay?"

"I can't stay, I'll just be really unhappy. You don't want that do you?"

"No"

"Then you have to wish me a safe journey home"

"O-on one condition"

"What's that?"

"You have to sing to me!"

Hinata blushed ferociously and said

"E-Enro san! I-I can't r-really s-sing w-well"

"Yes you can! I heard you, when you thought I was asleep! You have to!"

"b-but!"

The boy crossed his arms like a spoiled brat letting Hinata know that she really didn't have a choice she tried one more time

"Is that the only thing?"

"Yep" He said with a stubborn face

"N-Naruto-kun, s-Sakura-san, E-Emi –san, M-Mizu-san, do you have to stay and listen?"

They all answered "yes" at the same time except for Mizu who just nodded (when you think of Mizu think Shino)

Hinata blushed even harder and looked at Neji he gave her an almost a smile, smile to encourage her. She felt a little better. So she started to sing awkwardly at first, then she looked at Enro and saw how happy he was so she started feeling it.

Her singing surprised everyone but Neji and Enro (they already knew). She was crowded by everyone except Mizu and Neji. They were telling her how beautiful her voice was. She just blushed and said thank you.

After everyone settled down, she said her goodbyes getting her last hug from Enro she said

"Don't cry Enro-san. Well meet again because we're friends. And I love you."

With that the group left on their way home to Konoha.

When they arrived home it was about 7 at night Hinata went to the Hokage's office to turn in her report for the mission. The Hokage was proud of the girl and told her so. After a little small talk the Hokage Dismissed Hinata and she headed strait for her bedroom. She was tired and so pass ready to sleep. She would talk to her father tomorrow.

She got to her room took a shower put on her pajamas and as soon as she was about to get into her bed she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and headed to open it. It was a Maid saying that her father wanted to see her right away.

Hinata wanted to scream but she held it in. She thanked the woman for the message and grabbed the first Kimono she seen out of her closet. Why couldn't he just wait! It was 10 o'clock at night!

The Kimono she grabbed happened to be of a beautiful orange color with bird prints on the bottom and a yellow obi. She kept her hair in a sloppy bun (how she wears it sleep).

She knocked on her fathers door he yelled

"Come in!" 

Hinata opened the door faster than she would have normally done it. She came in and sat to on the pillow in front of her father and bowed slightly"

"How are you father?"

"Why did you not come and report? I should not have to send for you!"

"I'm sorry father it was late and I thought you might be sleeping" 

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses! You are to report No matter what! Is that clear?"

"Yes father, the mission went well. It was a success. The only casualty was when we ran into the Akastuki."

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Have you thought about whom you will marry Hinata?"

"No father I haven't found the time, I will start first thing tomorrow morning"

"Hinata! You will not falter from your duties as future head of the family!"

"Yes father"

"Here is a list of men in the family that are eligible for marriage. You will check each until you find one."

He handed her a scroll with a list of names on it. She took it and thanked him for it . When she looked at it she was surprised to see branch family names on it. (Yes Neji's name too)

She looked at her father and said

"Father, there are Branch family names on here"

"Yes and…"

"Nothing, I just assumed you wanted me to marry in the head family…"

"I never said that. The only specifications I gave were that they have the Hyuuga blood."

Hinata was surprised she was actually happier. She knew more males from the Branch family. It might make the choice slightly easier at least she could choose someone she knew. She looked at her father and said

"Thank you father, this will help very much. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No, you are dismissed."

Hinata bowed and left the office. She wasn't even tired anymore. Or maybe at this point she was too tired to even sleep. And she didn't want to be alone

She went to Neji room and was about to knock on the door but thought about how she felt when the maid disturbed her and decided against it. She started walking but glanced backwards, not looking where she was going she ran into the hall table. She hit it so hard a vase that was on it fell and shattered at her feet leaving a cut on her leg. She scowled and said quietly trying not to make anymore noise,

"Who puts a table in the hall anyway?"

She bent down to pick up the broken pieces when Neji's door opened and out walked a shirtless Neji yawning and rubbing his eyes like a normal person. Then she realized he didn't have his seal covered up. Hinata was stunned by the sight. She had never expected Neji to be that, that, what's the word? well… Normal! She stared amused, at the normalcy that he showed and the seal. He didn't really let people see it often, but she could understand why. It represented his enslavement. Neji leaned on his door frame and said in a tired voice

"Hinata –sama is that you?"

"h-hai, s-sorry I woke you"

Neji walked over and bent down to help her pick up the broken pieces, while he helped her he said

"Hinata-sama what's wrong? Why are you in this side of the Hyuuga compound?"

She answered truthfully and said

"I was coming to talk to you but decided against it because it was so late, and I didn't want to disturb you but I ran into the table and ended up disturbing you anyway. Sorry"

"No problem Hinata –sama"

Neji reached for a piece of glass that was by her foot and noticed her leg bleeding. Neji walked to his room got a broom and a dust pan to clean the glass after cleaning he said

"Come Hinata- Sama; allow me to clean your leg"

Hinata looked down and noticed for the first time that her leg was bleeding, then after she noticed it, her leg started to sting.

She nodded and followed him into his room. She looked around, His room was just as she expected clean with tan walls. But it smelled of Neji, a masculine smell that no one else she knew had. It soothed her slightly she felt warm and safe in the bare room. She looked up and saw a picture of Him his mother and father on the wall. They were sitting on the ground. You could tell that someone took the picture by surprise He looked to be about 5 on the picture. He looked happy, His smile was a small one but it was a beautiful one that no longer existed. Hana (Neji's mother if you forgot) looked beautiful. Her smile was so bright as she looked lovingly at her husband, whose smile was a small but happy one. Neji seemed to be reaching for something in the picture the she saw a little tiny hand, then all of a sudden Hinata remembered the scene.

**Flashback**

It was a sunny day outside and the Hinata's mother had arranged a picnic between the two families. Hinata was 4 years old and Neji was sitting on the cover with his mother and father. Hinata was too embarrassed to join the family so she set on the ground away from the blanket. Neji noticed that Hinata was isolated so He called out to her to come over to sit with him. Hinata was too embarrassed so she had said…

"I-I'm o-okay-N-Neji –nii –san"

"It's okay to come and sit with us, please?"

Hinata smiled and got up and started walking towards Neji with her hand out to grab his and Neji smiled at her in return and right before Hinata grabbed Neji's hand Hinata's mother snapped the picture.

**End Flashback**

He told her to have a seat while he got the supplies to clean her leg. She sat on his desk chair because it would be inappropriate to sit on his bed.

He walked back in with some bandages and antiseptic. He went over to her and bent down to tend to her leg.

While tending her leg he asked

"Hinata-sama is their something in particular you wish to speak to me about?"

"I-it's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow… I was just having a hard time sleeping. Sorry it was inconsiderate of me to come to you."

Neji finished wrapping her leg with the bandages and sat on his bed, and looked at Hinata covering the yawn that formed.

Hinata gave him a slight smile and rose off the bed and moved a stray hair out of his face and kissed the "x" in the middle of the caged bird seal and said.

"You should get some rest Neji-nii-san, I'll leave"

Neji looked at her surprised as he watched her leave the room and smiled, He thought to himself "_she really is something unique…"_

Hinata was blushing at her bold move. She was just happy that she was able to get out the room before Neji saw her blush like that! What in the world had she been thinking just kissing him like that!

She was thinking to herself when she heard two men talking around the corner she heard her name so she silently went closer to listen when she peeked around the corner she saw that it was two of the Elder Hyuuga council members from the head family. She heard one of the men say

"Hiashi used to make good decisions now, I am not so sure that we should be trusting him"

"Yes, he seems to want Hinata to head the family no matter what."

"He thinks it's a good idea to marry her off to a man that makes up for her faults."

"But how can he do that if he lets the girl choose her mate instead of us choosing?"

"Exactly, it seems that we will have to take matters into our own hands with this situation"

"What do you suppose we do?"

"You and I both know that she is not fit to run the family no matter who she marries, even more so if she decides to marry within the Brach family, so we should get rid of her. Once we do that her sister becomes head by default."

"Yes, that makes sense. But how are we to do that?"

"We kill her of course"

"I understand that but how. She is a strong girl and we do not have the strength to take her on like we used to. We're much too old for that"

"her sister seems to want to be head of the family no matter what…. And it looks to me like she is stronger than the other one"

The other smiled evilly now he understood the plan so he said

"Yes and if she dies in the process of killing her sister then we rid two unfit heirs"

"Exactly"

The two men walked away together they changed the subject so Hinata stopped listening. The men were evil! They wanted Hinata dead so much so that they would use her only sister to do it! What was she to do? She had no idea when they would initiate their plan but she knew it would have to be in the next six months. She slid down in a sitting position with her back against the wall thinking.

She would not give up! Especially not now she would save this family from their evil ways no matter what it took. She just hopped it didn't cost her or her sister's life…

A/n: okay people that was chapter six. Tell me what you thought Yes that was the man from chapter one and I guess his accomplice. Please review telling me anything I did wrong! And anything you liked! Oh and sorry it took so long to update. Love ya! Thanx for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Hinata ran to Neji's room the first place she could think of: The place where she felt safest in the Hyuuga household. She knocked quickly just hard enough for it wake Neji from his sleep. She heard a gruff mumbling and she felt a tinge if guilt for waking him up not once but twice on a night that she knew he was exhausted because she was exhausted. He snatched the door open to yell at the intruder but his anger softened when he seen Hinata at his door.

He looked into her eyes and seen an emotion that he had not seen in a long time. An expression that he never wanted her to have ever again… Fear. He looked at her with widened eyes what could have caused it? What has happened to her? He felt his blood start to boil he became instantly angry forgetting his tiredness. He was upset and he didn't even know why yet. The reasons would come later; all he cared to do was calm his Hinata.

Neji moved to the side to allow her into the room. She just bowed at him and entered. Her movements were slowed. It seems that her tiredness had finally caught up with her. She sat at his desk and put her head down she looked at him with her head glued to the desk and said.

"Though I know I am safe for the night, I didn't want to be alone."

"For the night? What do you mean for the night?"

Hinata retold the story to Neji. Though Neji was pissed he was not surprised. It had constantly been on his mind when he over heard the man saying he would take matter into his own hands.

Hinata looked at Neji with mixed emotions; He could see fear, pain, and courage in her eyes. She was scared of the physical and mental battle that was to come. She was hurt that it was a huge possibility that it would be a fight between her and her dearly loved sister. And she had the courage not to run away from it all.

Neji asked "Do you know how or when they plan to attack?"

"All I know is that they plan to use Hinabi"

Her eyes were closing and she was struggling to keep them open Neji walked to the closet and got a long T-shirt for her to sleep in.

"Here, Hinata-sama, change out of that, you don't want to ruin your Kimono."

Hinata took the long shirt that he handed her and went into his bathroom. When she came out in the T-shirt Neji blushed it came about 5 inches above her knee. It covered everything but Neji still thought it was inappropriate so he went to the drawer and gave her a pair of his loose fitting shorts. Without going into the bathroom she just slipped them on. At this point she was too tired to care.

Neji got into the bed and turned off the lights. Then he realized that Hinata was just staring at him he jumped out of the bed and turned the lights back on. His cheeks turned slightly red and he said,

"I'm sorry-Hinata Sama; I'm not used to having company… especially this late at night."

Hinata smiled a little in amusement and said,

"It's okay Neji nii-san"

Neji went to the closet and pulled out a futon, an extra blanket, and a pillow and set it up then turned off the lights. To Hinata's surprise Neji got into the futon.

Hinata said "Neji-nii-san… I couldn't possibly put you out of your bed. I'll take the futon."

"It's too late, I'm comfortable now."

Hinata smiled. She knew that wasn't the reason he didn't get up, but she decided not to press the issue so she got into the bed and said,

"Good night, Neji –nii-san."

Hinata lay on the pillow and took in the scent of Neji. He smelled so good to her. She unconsciously gripped the pillow tighter to her body and in a few seconds she dozed of to sleep. Not long after she got to sleep she started to have nightmares. She jumped up screaming…

"Hinabi, don't die!!"

Neji jumped out of his futon in fighting stance in less than 2 seconds. When he seen Hinata sitting up in his bed breathing heavily and sweating he calmed down.

He walked over to the bed sat down and pulled Hinata into his chest (still shirtless I might add ). And asked

"Did you have a bad dream?" 

She nodded yes against his chest

"Do want to talk about it?"

Hinata sat silently for moment. She was listening to Neji's heart beat. When he first pulled her into his chest, his heart was pumping fast. Similar to hers and now it slowed as hers did. Hinata whispered.

"I killed her Neji-nii-san. In my dream I killed my own sister…"

Tears started to run down her face as she continued

"I didn't mean to kill her! She was masked and she had blocked one of my Chakra gates so I couldn't tell who it was, and for some reason she was able to sneak up on me and at the last moment, right before she tried a third attack, I killed her with a move that I'm working on now! Mercilessly! Then after I pulled the mask off and realized it was her I pulled her into my chest… like your holding me now… and she died! She died right in my arms Neji-nii-san!"

Neji just held her and rubbed her head gently as she cried then after she calmed down he said

"Hinata-sama, it was just a dream, Hinabi-sama is still alive"

Hinata answered in a little above a whisper

"The only thing about my dreams Neji-nii –san is that on more than a few occasions they've come true"

Neji didn't know what to say. How can a person argue with that?

He started to rock back and forth and before he knew it she was sleeping holding him tight, a grip that he couldn't, or maybe didn't want to, break. He just laid down taking her with him, and fell asleep.

Hinata didn't have anymore nightmares that night

When Hinata woke up at around 8 AM (later than her usual 5 AM) she was holding something large, something soft yet hard at the same time. It felt nice and warm. Curious as to what it was that she was holding she opened her eyes only to see Neji's bare, chiseled chest. She turned red quickly. She was sure the blush had extended down to her feet. She squirmed to get free from Neji's hold and out of his bed.

Once she was free from his grasp she stood up and looked at him. He really was quite gorgeous; she ran her fingers through his hair that was fanned out all over the pillow. He couldn't be real. How could something that perfect exist? Every girls dream, a handsome genius, which apparently was really fun to sleep with and sweet when he wanted to be. Whoever hooked him would be really lucky. She pulled the cover up to his neck and sat at his desk. There was a book on his desk so she picked it up and started reading. After a while she started humming then after humming became boring she started to sing gently.

Neji had woken up when she got out of the bed. But he knew that she would start singing when she got bored so he stayed in the bed to listen, and sure enough she had started singing. He closed his eyes and listened. After a while he figured he couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore because he had to keep up with his daily schedule so he got out of bed and stretched. Hinata looked at him and smiled and said,

"Good morning Neji-nii-san…. I hope you don't mind me reading your book."

"Not at all"

Neji sat down back on the bed and looked at Hinata intently and asked

"Hinata-sama, do you have anything planned for today" 

"No, just the normal training"

"Not with friends or anything?"

"No"

"Then maybe you should spend the rest of the day with me… it might not be good for you to be alone now… at least until we figure out their intentions"

Hinata nodded her understanding then she said

"Neji nii-san you get dressed, then we can go down to my room so I can get dressed, then I'll cook you breakfast sound good?"

Neji nodded and went to the bathroom…

After Neji and Hinata were dressed they went to the kitchen and Hinata pulled out the utensils for cooking. It was just a traditional Japanese breakfast but to Neji it was something much better than that. The only time he had food this good was when he went to visit his mother which was not as often as he would like to be able to visit. Hinata finished her food before Neji because she had much smaller portions and she just watched him eat. She admired how he did everything with king like grace. Even while eating his back was strait and his movement were swift but exact and calculated. Hinata figured that his fighting style just spilled over into his everyday life. When Neji finished his food he sat his chopsticks down and looked at her. She smiled and asked

"Seconds?"

"I'm fine Hinata –sama thank you. The food was excellent."

Hinata's smile got a little wider and she said

"Thank you! So where are we headed Neji -nii-San?"

"Well I usually train about this time…"

Hinata smiled "sounds good to me"

They were walking down the hall when they seen Hinabi talking to the two men who were plotting on Hinata. Hinata pulled Neji around the corner so they weren't seen and said in an exasperated whisper

"That's them Neji-nii san! Elder Goro and Elder Soshi."

Neji nodded his understanding and leaned in to hear the conversation.

Goro said to Hinabi "good… so you understand. We've decided it's best to do this after the girl has decided her husband because then she will be a lot more off guard"

Hinabi said defiantly, "I can take her now. She'll never be as strong as I!"

"Yes we know this Hinabi-san, that is why we chose you as heir over your sister, however if you do it before time the plan will be thrown off"

"But that idiot is taking too long to choose a husband! At this rate we will have to wait the remainder of the 5 months!"

"Patience Hinabi-san, when the time is right we will have it all set up for you, all you will have to do it get rid of her. How you decide to do this is up to you."

Hinabi smiled evilly and nodded her understanding. She would finally be rid of her useless big sister and become heir at the same time. At first her plan was to just convince the stupid girl to hand over the title but that would take time and she would have to involve her father into the matter. It would be much simpler to just kill her, that way the title is automatically hers, they would have no choice but to make her head of the family.

Hinabi had never liked her sister. Ever since she was little her sister had been so kind it made her teeth hurt. She was an embarrassment to the Hyuuga name! So what, the girl had gotten stronger, it was just to please the idiots around her. Hinabi was born strong. She was born to be head of the family! She had just been cursed to be born one baby too late. But she would do anything to get what she wanted and she wanted to be family head. Family meant nothing, friends were unneeded. The only thing that matters is power! And if you thought different Hinabi would devour you just as she was about to devour her sister that has those same stupid beliefs.

When they walked away Hinata slumped to the ground. She couldn't cry again in front of Neji at this point she knew he thought she was weak so instead of crying she smiled at him with the brightest fake smile she could muster and said

"Looks like we know their intentions now" Then she added sarcastically "I really can't wait to find a husband now!"

Neji looked at her and said

"When in a battle, Hinata-Sama, it is good to be able to hide you emotions… however when you are not in battle it is unhealthy"

Hinata smiled genially "well you never show any emotions Neji-nii-san!"

He smirked at her and said "I'm exempt from this rule because I'm special"

Hinata laughed. It felt good she hadn't done it in far too long. Neji was really fun to be around and she loved his company. What would she have done if he weren't there? She probably would still be in a state of depression. She's become dependant on him and she didn't even realize it.

Still sitting in the hall Hinata looked at Neji and thought of the question that she had been wondering about since the night after the Chuunin exams. She would ask today. what did she have to loose?

"Neji-nii-san?"

He looked at her to show his acknowledgment

"Do you still hate me?"

Neji eyes widened slightly then he quickly got a hold of his emotions. The question had taken him by surprise. He thought about the answer a simple "no" would not be enough to make her believe, so he said

"I've never hated you Hinata-sama. I hated my position. I hated not having control over my own life… I hated my enslavement. In my eyes then, you represented all of that because one day you would be the head of this twisted family. And in that moment in the Chuunin exams I felt I finally had the chance to control my destiny. If I killed you I would have succeeded in becoming happy. At least that's what I thought then…"

Neji looked at Hinata to see if she accepted this answer. When he looked at her he seen her jumping at him before he knew what was going on she said while holding him.

"I'm so happy that you don't hate me Neji-nii-san! When I become head of the family I promise I will change things. No more enslavement for anyone! How can I keep the only part of the family that loves me enslaved? I'll find a husband as soon as possible so that I can become head! I'll find a way to deal with Hinabi as well. This time Neji-nii-san I won't run away, and I'll stand up for myself!"

Neji felt something different when Hinata mentioned finding a husband. He didn't know what it was. All he knew was that no man was worthy of his Hinata. But he had to suck it up. It was her duty as head of the family to marry someone from the family. He just hoped that whoever she picked was good enough, which he seriously doubted.

Neji kept his emotions in check. He wasn't about to change the way he acted now. He stood up and offered her a hand, and then he said to Hinata

"Hinata-sama, shall we go?"

Hinata nodded and took his hand.

They finally got to the training ground. They went to the one Neji usually trained at deciding it was best that she not be too obvious in her daily activities.

Neji got into fighting stance and Hinata did the same. Her face changed and she went from playful to serious. Neji attacked first using the traditional; family moves. Hinata dodged his attacks flawlessly, attacking in the basic family style as well. Though Neji's form was better than hers and His attacks were more precise and planned out. Hinata did not get hit because her defensive blocks, twists, and turns were flawless. Seeing that she was no match for Neji using the traditional Hyuuga moves she decided to use some of the moves that she created. She did a back flip to give herself more room because the majority of the moves she created were for long distance attacks. Neji not knowing what to expect got into a defensive stance ready to block any attack that she wanted to use.

Hinata called out "**ken wo uchiwa no jutsu" (A/N: I'm just now learning Japanese but I'm 90 sure this means "fan of blades technique" ken means blade and uchiwa means fan. Sorry for not being able to speak Japanese properly. I'm working on it though so don't chop my head off please… but if this is wrong and you know the correct way to say it. I'll be more than happy to learn… Back to the story!) And a fan made of Chakra formed. It was as big as her stomach. She waved the fan and parts of the fan came off turning into blades made from chakra. Neji seen it coming and being used to sharp objects coming at him, thanks to Tenten, dodged them flawlessly and gracefully. Hinata tried again but this time she lost her balance slightly. Neji seen this as an opening and quickly took advantage of it. He ran up behind her**

**Neji Called out "**_Hakke Kūshō" ("_Eight Trigrams Empty Palm" I got this from wikipedia so if this is wrong it not my fault this time )

Hinata was able to block his attcaks barely but she lost her balance again and Neji brought his hand to her a chest and stopped right before he hit her. At ths point Hinata knew she had lost because if it had been a real fight that blow would have killed her. She made a mental note to concentrate on her balance and her defence in her next independent training session.

They sparred many times each time both Hinata and Neji learned something that they needed to work on. It was about 6 PM when Neji suggested that they stop and get something to eat. Hinata was so entranced by Her and Neji's training that she did not even notice that she was hungry. Her stomach groweld slightly and she looked at him and blushed. He smirked at her and said

"Hinata- sama it's obvious you're hungry. We really should stop."

Hinata nodded

They walked to the nearest raman shop which happened to be Naruto favorite place they stopped and had a seat. The young woman that worked behind the counter took their order. Neji who didn't really like raman all that much just orderd what Hinata ordered.

After a while of comfortable silence they heard

"look Sakura- chan it's Hinata and Neji!"

Silence was interupprted by the loud yellow haired boy.

Sakura just said her hellos and took a seat Next to Hinata. Sakura looked at Hinata and whispered

"Hinata – chan are you dating Neji-kun?"

Hinata blushed madly and looked at the pink haired girl incredously. She was surpriesed by the question that she had been getting a lot lately. She asked

"S-sakura –san… Why do you ask that?"

The girl replied "I don't mean to be Nosy Hinata- chan but you guys just seem to spend a lot of time together and I know the Hyuuga clan is known to marry inside the family for blood line limit purposes. And you two look so cute together!"

Hinata blushed and Neji, who was silently listening to Naruto rant about how good the raman at the place was, looked at her curiously.

Hianta managed to sputter out

"n-no S-sakura –san we aren't d-dating. Neji-nii-san I-I'm sure h-has better choices"

"better than you?"

"of course! I'm not his type"

"How do you know? Did you ask Him?" Sakura asked. she was starting to calculate a plan. She knew how much Hinata used to like Naruto and she felt a little like it was her fault that Hinata wasn't happy. She also knew that Hinata looked up to her cousin and she thought maybe just maybe, that admiration could turn into love.

Hinata looked at the pink haired girl like she was crazy. She didn't have to _ask_ if she was Neji's type. It was clear that she wasn't… what would Neji, the Hyuuga genius, want with Hinata, the worthless heir? So she said to Sakura,

"asking is not nessassary Sakura-san. It's very clear…"

Sakura looked at her and grinned mischiviosly and said,

"I'm going to ask him"

she got up and started walking towards Neji who was on the farthest end of the bar (he moved down to make space for Naruto and Sakura). Hinata jumped up and put her hands around Sakura's mouth before Sakura even knew she had moved.

Hinata said

"Neji-nii is it okay if I meet you back at the compound.? Neji raised an eyebrow at her but nodded his approval and she looked at Naruto and said

"Naruto-kun I'm going to borrow her for a while I'll return her I promise"

Naruto laughed and said

"amazing Hinata-chan! I can't get her to be quiet for anything" this earned Him a glare and he knew he was in for it later so he siad

"take her for as long as you need her"

Sakura was trying to yell something at Naruto but wasn't able to because her mouth was still covered. With that Hinata pulled Sakura out of the raman shop with the best bow she could produce while still holding the girl that was 3 inches taller than her

They traveled all the way to the park when Hinata realized she was still holding on to Sakura and let her go.

"I'm sorry Sakura –san!"

Sakura was trying hard to hold back a laugh but she failed.

Hinata looked at her with a weird look and said

"what's so funny Sakura san?"

"n-nothing it's just so easy to embarress you!"

Hinata just loooked at her and waited for her to finish her outburst.

After Sakura got done laughing she wiped a tear and said

"okay I'm ready to talk"

Hinata was confused. what was the crazy girl talking about!? She was so random. What was there to talk about?

"Hinata-chan it looks like there is something on you mind"

"no, Sakura –san I'm fine."

"I don't mean to be forward but I know you used to like Naruto. Well actually it's more like everone knew you used to like Naruto, except maybe him… and I was thinking that maybe you don't like me anymore because… well because I'm going out with Naruto now…"

"oh no Sakura-san! That's not how it is… I've never stopped liking you!"

"that's good because If we were in reverse positions I don't think I could still like you.. you're such a good person Hinata- chan. I've always thought of you as my friend and I didn't want to stop thinking of you as a friend because of this."

"it's okay Sakura-san you don't have to worry about me. I don't think it was ever really... love that I had for Naruto-kun… it was more like admiration and I confused the two."

Sakura was silent for a while. If she remembered correctly it was the same with her and Sasuke. She thought she loved him but it turned out that she just admired him and she really loved they boy who was too close for her to pay attention to. It was always said that we tend to take for granted the things that we see everyday and you don't know what you have until you look more closely at it.

Sakura looked at her and said

"Well what about Neji-kun?"

"What do you mean Sakura- chan?"

"How do you feel about him? Do you love Him?"

"I refuse to confuse admiration with love again. Last time it almost crushed me"

"What do you mean Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked at Sakura apologetically and said,

"when you and Naruto were, you know, confessing… I was there… I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I was on my way back from training and…"

Sakura turned pink thinking about what happened and the steamy kiss she had planted on Naruto that night… And Hinata saw it. That must have been what she meant by it crushed her. That certainly would have crushed Sakura… but wait! It had to be close to 1 in the morning! Why was Hinata out that late?!

"Hinata-chan it was so late when we… that's why we decided to meet at that time…"

"sorry... I always train that late. I'm not used to seeing people out when I am which is why I went to check and see who was talking" Hinata said looking down at her feet

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! I didn't know you were there! If I had known I would have… and you had to go through that all alone!"

Hinata smiled and said

"don't worry about it Sakura- san… I didn't go through it alone. Neji-nii was there and…"

Sakura broke out into a mischivious grin. Hinata stopped and looked at her with a confused face and said

"W-what?"

"so you and Neji-kun are close! I knew it! You should so date!"

"wait Sakura-san! I said before I admire Neji-nii! He's my closest friend, he's always been there… even after the chuunin exams I couldn't help but feel close to him… He's always looked out for me since we we're children."

"so you don't love him?"

"I love him like a friend, family,and ally. It not the type of love your thinking Sakura-san it's admiration."

" so you love him like any other Hyuuga?"

"no he's different from them because…"

"so you love him like you love Kiba?"

"no! Kiba's just…"

"so you love Him like you love Naruto?"

" no Naruto- kun is just how I wanted to be…"

" I don't understand Hinata- chan ! if you love Him different than you love evrybody else then I think it is the kind of love that I'm talking about…"

Hinata blushed and said

"you're wrong Sakura-chan! It can't be that type of love because…" 

"When I realized that I loved Naruto it was because I loved him differently than I loved anyone else. Because I couldn't live without him! I don't know how you feel Hinata but if it's similar to what I feel for Naruto then it's love!"

"I can't love Neji-nii-san!!!!" Hinata excalimed in tears

she continued

"His life is hard enough! He doesn't need these problems! I _ONLY_ bring problems! Sakura-san.. Neji-nii deserves better than me. He deserves someone who's like him… He deserves perfection and that's not what I am!"

"nobody's perfect Hinata-chan…"

"I know that… but Neji-nii-san is as close as anyone is ever going to get to it…"

"do you now how he feels Hinata -chan? Have you asked him what he feels for you?"

"no, and I'm not going to. Neji-nii-san deserves someone strong, smart and beautiful like him and Sakura-san I am none of those things… That's why I'm asking... no begging you to keep this to yourself"

Sakura nodded her promise though she didn't quite understand it…

A/n: okay people I'm so sorry! I did not mean for it to take this update that long! Please forgive me!!!!! Anyway… Hinata finally realizes her feelings for Neji! Isn't that sweet… This story is taking wayyyy longer than I had originally thought it was going to take…but please keep reading! reviewing helps me to know where I satnd in the story and lets me know if I'm doing it right so please keep reviewing as well! Love you guys thanx for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would not be posting my million dollar story on fanfiction . net…

Hinata moped back to the Hyuuga Compound. She realized that she was better off in denial. Now that she realized her feelings for her cousin she was going to have trouble facing him. She went to her room and lay down on her bed looking at the ceiling. What was wrong with her? Things haven't changed! Things would be the same as they were before she realized her feelings. She would keep her friendship with Neji the same so that they could work on finding her a husband that she doesn't dislike, because at this point she completely abandoned the idea of finding a husband that she loved, seeing as how she already found someone she loved.

She looked at the list that her father had provided her with. She looked at Neji's name. It was a nice dream but she would never force Neji into a marriage that he didn't want to be in for the sake of her own Happiness. When she looked at the paper again she saw drops of water on it. She was in her room so she knew it wasn't rain. So once again he she was crying, she wiped her tears. This was no time for her to be unsure of herself she would pick a husband by the end of the month by that time she would also know what to do about Hinabi. These were the dead lines she set for herself.

She heard a knock on her door. She looked in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Then she called,

"Come in, Neji-nii"

Neji opened the door and looked at Hinata. She was sitting on the desk chair so he sat on the bed and looked at her intently and said

"Have you been crying?"

Hinata turned to the mirror surprised. She was sure that she had checked before letting him in. What? Did he have a sixth sense or something? She decided to play it off he had seen her crying enough. He didn't need to know that she had been crying again. So she said.

"No… why do you ask?"

He raised an eyebrow up at her and said

"Hinata –sama I don't understand why you feel you need to lie to me about your feelings, why have you been crying?"

"Neji-nii… I just…"

"Don't tell me unless you want to Hinata-sama… I'd never push you to doing something that you don't want to do"

Hinata smiled at him. To him the smiled looked different. There was something there that he couldn't place. The smile _was_ different it had realization in it. She had finally realized that she loved him and there was nothing she could do about it. Yes the feeling had always been there in different forms. Every since she was a child and now it was full blown and incurable like a virus that she couldn't get rid of, even if she wanted to. Which she didn't, even if it was unrequited it still made her feel good. She was happy that she had these feelings and she wouldn't change them for the world.

"Hinata-sama…"

Neji said in a stoic voice that snapped her out of her day dream

"What were you a Sakura talking about? You were blushing fiercely when you left the restaurant"

There it was the dreaded question. The question that Hinata could not answer truthfully so she said

"It was nothing. She thought I still had feelings for Naruto"

His face changed slightly not that Hinata would notice because she was looking at the floor so he asked her

"Do you?"

This was a question Hinata could answer. She looked at him in the face and said

"No, I just admired him. It wasn't really love in the first place."

Neji's face went back to normal. What was this feeling that he was having? Why was he so relieved at this answer? It didn't matter to him who she loved. Maybe he was happy because it would be easier to find her a husband because she had no attachments.

Hinata passed Neji something and he opened it. It was a list of some Hyuuga males.

"What's this Hinata-sama?"

"It's a list of all the Hyuuga males available for marriage, father gave it to me."

"There are branch names on here…"

"yeah… it surprised me too"

Neji read over the list and stopped at his name. What was this? How could his name be on the list? He was to help her find a husband not become her husband… right?

"Hinata-sama, do you know anyone on the list?"

"I only know people from branch family personally"

"Well, we'll start tomorrow with the people you know, and then well do the people you don't know"

Hinata nodded her understanding. Then she said

"Neji-nii-san, I'm going to train now"

Neji looked at the clock and noted that it was 9 PM. He trained about this time as well. So He said

"Mind if I join you Hinata-sama?

Hinata smiled and said

"Not at all!"

They got to the training ground and the first thing Hinata did was connect a metal string from one tree to another tree on the other side of the training ground. Neji, who was going to practice throwing Kunai knives at his replicas, stopped and watched what she was doing. After tying the string at the canopy of the other tree Hinata stood on the other end ready to walk across it. Then she looked down at Neji and said

"Neji-nii-san, you were going to do target practice right?"

"Hai"

"Will you throw them at me then?"

Neji lifted an eyebrow at her and then she said,

"I want to work on my balance"

Neji nodded at her then she said

"Neji- nii-san, you really have to try and Hit me."

Neji smirked at her and nodded

Hinata stood and started to walk across the line. Neji threw a Kunai at her and she jumped to dodge it landing shakily back on the metal string holding her up. He tried again this time with two at a time she dodged them both and ended up holding herself up with one hand on the line. He threw three more and she dodged them doing a back flip and she landed back on the line. This time he threw four she dodged all four. The first three times landing successfully on the line but the fourth time she missed her target and she fell. Just before she was about to hit the ground Neji ran up and caught her.

She looked at him and smiled

"Thanks Neji-nii. I would have really been sore after that one"

"You would have broken something" he said stoically

"I trained myself to lessen the impact of falls"

"Impressive knowledge" Neji said in his normal tone

Then he asked

"Where did you learn to train this way?"

"From watching you"

Neji thought back to the time when he first wanted to fix his balance he had done the exact same thing with Gai-sensei's help. The teacher thought it was crazy but it had worked so he had no complaints after Neji's balance had increased ten folds.

"You pay close attention to your surroundings don't you Hinata-sama?"

"Hai. When I want to better my techniques, I pay really close attention to the methods the really strong people use…in this case I needed to work on balance."

Neji looked at her and smiled. Hinata probably didn't even realize that she had complimented him but he ignored the sensation he felt from somewhere and decided to help Hinata by saying in his normal voice

"Balance in general is not your problem Hinata-sama, though it could use a little work. Your biggest problem right now is balance when swinging big objects. Like your fan technique, though the fan was made of your own Chakra it threw your balance off because you weren't used to the resistance from the wind."

"I see… so how should I practice that Neji-nii-san?"

"I would start out by swinging something larger and much heavier than your Chakra fan. That way when using that technique you would be so used to swinging something more difficult to swing, that moving your Chakra fan would come quite simple to you."

" but my balance in general… is it bad?"

"No, it is not bad. However it could be better. That's why I said it is not a top priority"

"I see… thank you so much Neji-nii-san! After I perfect my moves I would be happy to teach them to you! I know how bad it is to be restricted by close combat… even though you're perfect at it…"

"I would like that Hinata- sama" Neji said with a little more (just a teeny tiny bit) more emotion in his voice"

They trained for a few more hours until about 12 and went back to the compound.

Hinata woke up at 5 and looked around. Today was the day that she would start looking for a husband. She was dreading it. She thought about going back to sleep and pretending she had a cold but she remembered that already one of the six months were already gone and she needed to find a husband and think of a way to deal with her sister. She got out of bed went to the bathroom and got into the shower. She decided that after she went and looked after her garden she would put on a kimono, but for now she put on her loose fitting pants and lavender jacket so that she could go and tend to her flowers, herbs and vegetables.

It was about 7 in the morning and Neji knew he would be able to find Hinata in one of two places: at the training ground or in her garden. He went to her garden and there she was tending her flowers and humming gently. She looked angelic and though Neji would never admit it out loud, he always loved the sight and sound of Hinata humming or singling gently, surrounded by flowers. It always gave her this mysterious look. Like her purity was not of this world. Neji sat on the bench she had so graciously put in her garden so that anyone who wanted to come and view the beauty of the flowers had a place to sit. Everyone was more than welcome, but no one in her family ever found the time or maybe they just didn't care about something as useless as flowers... But Neji found himself admiring more than just the beauty of her garden.

Hinata being as off guard as she was did not notice the new presence and just hummed gently happy and content in her garden, if only for a little while. After she finished watering and picking the dead leaves off the entire flora in her garden she sat there on her knees ad admired it. Finally looking up to see Neji on the bench, she jumped startled that anyone was there then she smiled her brightest smile at him and stood to greet him.

"good morning Neji-nii-san! How are you today!" she said with a slight bow.

Neji bowed back and said

"I'm doing Fine Hinata-sama"

Hinata looked at her watch and noticed that it was about 8:30 and she said

"Neji-nii-san, I guess I should go and get dressed for today's events"

He noticed how she made her words sound as if it was an ordinary day, As if she wanted to be in denial but "today's events" did not allow her that pleasure. She wanted to ignore the fact that she would be bound to a man that she did not feel the connection a husband and wife should have. Though her pleasant smile graced her lips like nothing was wrong, one could not help but take notice to her troubled and saddened eyes. No matter how much you want them to. No matter how much effort you put into masking your feelings. No matter what you do… the eyes do not lie to a person that really knows you, a person that loves you.

He watched her gather her watering can silently. He watched her as she took one last look around her garden, as if she was looking for and imperfection that she had missed before. He watched her as her smile broadened as she turned from her flowers to look at him. He watched her as she jogged elegantly to his side.

She looked at him and waited. He turned to leave and she followed behind him, admiring how he moved. She watched as he took in his surroundings always on guard. She watched as he looked up at the birds that sat on a tree branch never breaking his stride. She watched as he looked at one of the head family members. She watched as his calm and rested lips formed a scowl. She watched as he turned to her. She watched as his lips went from a scowl back to calm.

When they got to Hinata's room she gave Neji tea to hold him over while she got dressed. She went to her closet a pulled out a kimono. It was purple with birds around the bottom. The obi was a darker purple with braches with flower buds on it some with birds sitting on them. It was very delicate kimono perfect for the occasion.

She went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and she decided she would leave her hair down. She left her face bare, she didn't really like make-up. It made her feel like a clown. She walked out the bathroom and took a seat next to Neji on the bed.

"So, Nii-san… what do you think?" Hinata stood so he could see.

"Do you think it's too plain?"

"No, Hinata-sama you look beautiful"

Hinata blushed and smiled. She had always wanted to hear that from him. Even though it was an obligated statement, something he had to say just because it was polite, it really made her happy.

Neji stood and held out a hand for Hinata to take. And said,

"Shall we go?"

Hinata nodded and took his hand and left her room heading for her father's office.

Hinata knocked gently on the door. But there was no answer so Neji took the liberty to knock harder.

They heard a gruff

"Come in"

They walked in and sat on the pillows that were on the floor for guests and bowed.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked in an almost irritated voice

"Today we will go and look for Hinata –Sama a husband Hiashi-sama" Neji said in his normal stoic voice with a slight scowl, barely noticeable to everyone but Hinata.

"Good" he looked at Hinata and said

"Why is your face so plain? And why do you have your hair down?"

"Well because…"

"It doesn't matter. Before you go anywhere make yourself up. Put you hair up into a suitable style. Do not embarrass me!"

"Yes father"

she heard a slight inaudible growl from beside her. She was sure her father had not heard for which she was grateful. They bowed and left the office.

When they left the office Hinata smiled at Neji and said

"Father is not as bad as he seems. He thinks very highly of you Neji-nii-san"

"But what of you?"

Hinata smiled her eyes closed she turned her back to him.

"That doesn't matter Neji –nii –san! Shall we go? It seems that I'm not made up well enough" Hinata said with fake cheeriness in her voice

They went back to the room and Hinata put her hair up in and elegant bun her bangs still hanging in her face. She went to a chest and pulled out a beautifully decorated comb with purple and white flowers on it and pressed into the back of her hair. She put on a light gloss that held no color it just made her lips shine she then turned to Neji and said

"That's all I'm doing, technically I haven't disobeyed father right? I did make up my face right?"

Neji Smirked at her slyness and said

"You look gorgeous Hinata –sama. Shall we go?" He said like he said everything else, like it didn't matter but he had no idea how much those words really meant to her.

Her smile widened while she nodded and said her thanks.

They started with the branch family first. The first man that they went to was Hyuuga Hitari. He wasn't the best looking Hyuuga but he had the brightest smile and he always was nice to Hinata. He used to say that he accepted his fate which is why he kept his seal uncovered for everyone to see it. He wore it like he was proud of it.

He looked at her and said

"Hinata-ch…" then he looked at Neji and corrected himself

"Hinata-sama"

"Hello Hitari - san. How are you?"

"I'm good! I just got engaged! You know her, Hyuuga Hitomi"

Hinata jumped at him and hugged him seeming to forget about the reason she came

"That is so great Hitari –san! When? Can I come? I'm so happy for you! Hitomi-san is such a nice person. You guys go great together"

He smiled at her and said

"Hinata-Chan I'd be honored if you came!... I mean Hinata-sama"

"Don't correct yourself. Chan is so much better. You have to send me an invitation."

They talked for almost an hour and Neji just sat there silently looking at Hinata with amazement. How in the world does a person forget about their own problems so simply? She was so happy for Hitari that she didn't even remember why she came. This girl was really something special.

"Hinata-sama, I hate to interrupt but I think we must get going"

Hinata blushed and looked at Neji and apologized she stood and hugged Hitari good bye

On the way out the door she said

"tell, Hitomi-san that I said congratulations."

Next up there was a Hyuuga Heshi. They barely made it through the door before Neji voiced his disapproval. Neji knew all of the branch family and he knew that Heshi was famous for his perverted nature. How could Hinata marry someone who would no doubt cheat and muddy her name? Neji would not allow it.

Hinata hugged him good bye five minutes later. She knew most of the people in the Hyuuga family at least by name and face. (Something her father ordered that she learn long ago) but she knew most of the branch family personally (the ones that didn't hate her for being part of the head family). So she knew that Heshi was like that but once you get passed his tendencies, he really was a nice person. He had even tried to hit on her a few times.

Next was Hyuuga Hoji. Neji said that he wasn't worthy because he was known to think women inferior to men and that he would defiantly try and control her once they were married.

Hotaro

Hujio

Heki

Hiro

Hachi

Homero

Etc…

They tried all the people in the branch family and Neji always found something wrong with them. The ones he didn't mind conveniently had fiancée's or girl friends.

At about ten they were finished with everybody on the branch list. Hinata said depressed,

"That went terribly. Neji –nii –san, you found something wrong with all of them."

"You should not settle. Hinata –Sama. You are the heir to the family. You have to be sure that the man you choose is a suitable choice"

"I know Neji-nii-san. You're right"

Neji nodded then Hinata said

"Well next week we're going to have to try the head family members."

Hinata said her good nights to Neji. She went to her room to change into her training clothes. She looked at the sky it had that smell that said rain was coming soon. It didn't matter that today was a busy day; it did not excuse her from training. It was only 10 she would train until 12 like she usually did, come rain snow sleet or hail.

When she got to the training ground she trained. She thought about all the bad things that were going on in her life. It started to rain but she kept training. Hinata loved the rain. It was beautiful. It made everything smell better. It fed the earth and it washed away your problems. She didn't see it as a sad omen like many others did. She loved the feeling of the cold rain running down her back, wetting her hair. She was a ninja, she had to know how to fight in all sorts of conditions. So the rain even helped in her training.

She was pounding at the wooden plank in front of her. Though she was good at long range combat, she felt se couldn't call herself a Hyuuga if she did not know the basics of the Hyuuga combat. She needed to master those moves as well.

She trained brutally, her Chakra draining slowly. She was beating the wooden plank, giving it her all. She had been training longer than she thought but she kept going. She probably had little to no Chakra left because she could no longer use the byakugan but she thought to herself "_What if I'm in a battle and the byakugan goes out? I need to be ready for that as well right?" _With that she kept on training with all that she had. Before she knew what happened she had collapsed. Right before, she could see the sky turning light, though the sun was still covered due to the rain clouds covering it. It was still raining and Hinata could no longer move.

It was five and Neji Knew Hinata would be up. So he went to her room to see how she was holding up. He knew she took the husband thing really hard. It must have been harder to not be able to fine one. So he decided that he would go and check just to make sure she was okay. He knocked on the door but he got no answer, so he opened thinking he would find a sleeping Hinata. But all he found was a neatly made up bed with the Kimono that she wore yesterday neatly folded on top of it. This would have been normal had it not been for the Kimono. So he went to see if she was in the garden. But it was raining outside so she had no reason to be watering her garden. He ran to the training ground that Hinata usually trained at. He could not see anyone in the distance. But as he walked closer he could see a body laid out on the ground. He activated byakugan. It was Hinata and she had very little Chakra. He ran to her, and picked her up. He ran back to his room to get her warm as possible.

He laid her in his bed. He knew he had to get her out of the wet clothes but it just wasn't proper! He was about to leave the room to get a maid but he heard coughing and her gasping for air so he figured she needed immediate attention.

He walked up to the bed a very visible blush on his face. It wasn't like she was a child anymore… she was a 19 year old woman! This was defiantly an invasion of her privacy. I had to be done though. So Neji put on his iron will and started to undress her.

He started with her shirt lifting her up so that her weight was on him. He pulled the lavender jacket over her head. Then he did the shirt that was under her jacket. The problem was the bandages that wrapped her upper body that he knew would fully expose her. He tried to think of a way to get around this. He thought maybe he would put the shirt on her before he took the bandages off, but that would only get the shirt wet. So he started to take the bandages off, seeing no other way. Right before he got to the part over her breast he stopped. He couldn't do this to her. It wouldn't be fair. So he put the shirt on her, and pulled the end of the bandage so it would come off the rest of the way. Then he pulled off her pants, The shirt was long enough to cover her up. He pulled some shorts one her. Neji was proud of himself he had managed to change her and keep her dignity as well.

He felt her forehead. She had a really high fever. He would have to get someone to look at it. He looked out the window and seen that it was raining harder than it was when he went to find her. He was happy that he found her when he did. But he knew no one would go out into this storm so finding her a doctor was out of the question.

He wet a wash cloth and put it on her forehead. Then he lifted the cover up to her neck. Her face was flushed.

Neji spoke to her not expecting an

"Hinata, Were you out training all night?"

Hinata subconsciously moved closer to the warmth that was Neji's body.

Neji got up off the bed and walked over to his desk. After a few hours Neji heard mumbling from the direction of his bed. He put the scroll that he was reading down and walked over to His occupied bed.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. When she seen Neji standing over her she tried to sit up but found that she could barley move her body. She looked around the room and placed it as Neji's. She inhaled and confirmed that it was indeed Neji's room she would know his scent anywhere.

"N-Neji- nii…"

"Hinata –sama . I'll go get your food"

Before Hinata could say anything else Neji left the room and came back with soup. Hinata tried to sit up but couldn't move. Neji sat the tray with the soup down and helped her to sit up. Figuring she would barely be able to move he fed her.

Hinata noticed that Neji wasn't saying anything to her while he fed her. When he finished feeding her he looked at her on the way out of the door and said

"rest"

"n-Neji-nii-san! Wait!" she tried to yell however her voice was weak. But he stopped all the same and turned to her to acknowledge her

"I'm sorry that i-I am taking up y-your b-bed again"

"It's nothing"

"Well I'm sorry you had to feed me"

"It's no problem"

Hinata looked at him confused then she asked

"Then what's wrong Neji-nii-san? You seem upset with me…"

"I'm not upset" then he turned to leave

Hinata summoned up all the strength she had to go to him she moved as fast as her sick legs would take her and she grabbed his shirt just before he left the room. He turned around surprised that she had the strength to move. It was obvious that this was no common cold she had. It was a full blown flu. Her legs were shaking struggling to stand. But it didn't last long. Neji caught her just before she fell to the floor.

Her voice was muffled due to the fact that it was buried in his shirt and the flu she had made it no easier to understand her.

"Neji-nii-san … will you tell me why you're upset?"

"Hinata-sama…" He picked her up bridal style and walked her back to the bed.

When she was lying down she looked at him and said

"Will you tell me?"

"Hinata –sama you are smarter than this" he said indicating her sickness with a wave of his hand.

"you know better than to train until your Chakra runs out… in the rain no less… you know better than to work your body until you collapse… I'm disappointed in your misjudgment…"

"Hinata smiled a weak smile and moved her body forward so that she could embrace Neji

"You're right Neji-nii-san! I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it…And once again I inconvenienced you once again because now you have to take care of me"

"I don't mind taking care of you Hinata –sama, I care about you're well being"

Hinata smiled wider and she began to laugh until she coughed.

Neji gently patted her back and then when the coughing subsided he asked

"What's so funny Hinata sama?"

"You sound Like a father Neji –nii-san! Well, not my father… but a father!"

Neji smiled his famous almost a smile, smile at her then he said

"Rest"

"Hai!"

This time she was okay with him leaving because she knew he was coming back. And she knew that he wasn't angry anymore.

A/n: well I'll end it here for today…. **Review** and tell me what you thought! Tell me if you think I'm making them move too fast… And I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character so tell me how I'm doing with that…Also you're probably wondering why all the names started with "H" that's because Neji is the only known Hyuga clan member whose first name does not start with a kana from the Ha-gyō (_ha_ (ハ), _hi_ (ヒ), _fu_ (フ), _he_ (ヘ), or _ho_ (ホ)). According to Wikipedia… also I'm planning to end this in chapter 10, give or take a chapter, because I want to start a new story… thanx for reading my story!

SPECIAL THANKS

**YELLOWSAKURA-SAN!!!!!** Thank you sooooooo much for telling me my mistake! I was using Hinabi instead of Hanabi! And you were nice enough to tell me thanx!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I've decided that I do own Naruto! Who can stop me really? Its part of my whole world domination scheme … lol kidding I don't own Naruto …

Neji walked back into the room and looked at Hinata's sleeping form. It looks like he was sleeping on the floor tonight. He set up his futon and got into it, hoping the storm was over by tomorrow so that he could have a medic nin come and take care of Hinata.

All night he heard coughing and wheezing coming from Hinata's direction. It was clear she was in a lot of pain and he couldn't sleep through all the noise. Being a light sleeper came with the ninja territory.

Hinata couldn't sleep, the pain was too much for her and she knew Neji couldn't sleep either because of her constant noise. So on top of the pain of the flu Hinata had a nice scooping of guilt on top. She mumbled out

"Neji-nii-san?"

"Hai?"

"gomen, I didn't mean to keep you up all night…'

Neji set up and looked at Hinata. She looked like a small child with the too big clothes on and her running nose and red cheeks. He couldn't help but smile slightly at her. He stood and walked over to her and sat on the bed drawing her into his arms.

"Neji-nii! You'll catch my cold…"

"It's fine, sleep Hinata-sama"

She felt good in his arms. For some reason, Neji had become really affectionate, but she notice it was only around or to her. Did that mean something? Maybe she was just imagining things because she had discovered her love for him. Whatever the reason for Neji's sudden closeness, Hinata welcomed it with open arms. She couldn't get enough of him. His smell, his touch, his kindness, his strength, and his perfectness! With the exception of the cold this was the perfect night.

She listened to his heart beat. She was tired but didn't want to sleep because if she did she would not be able to enjoy the sheer bliss of this moment. She knew it was shameless to share a bed with a man, even more so because she was supposed to be trying to find a husband, but she didn't care. She was safely being held by the man she loved. What could be better than this? Oh right! If he loved her back then this would truly be perfect. She hatched a question. One she desperately wanted to know the answer to. Though it was not her place to ask such a question, it was not her place to invade his personal life. But screw it she wanted to know. She was through with not knowing so she said

"Neji-nii are you still up?"

"Hai"

"Can I ask you something? Something personal?"

She felt him nod then she stuttered out

"Is there someone that you like?"

Neji was surprised by this. The answer of course, was yes. There was no one he cared for more than the woman he held in his arms right now. This was not his place to say so. She was to be married soon. It was not clear to whom at the moment but it was clear that it was not to be him. So the question was how to answer her question. He had never lied to Hinata before and he didn't want to start now.

"yes"

Hinata slumped against his chest. She knew that he didn't like her but to hear that there was some one that he did like just stung like crazy.

"o-oh… Is she Hyuuga?"

Neji said

"yes she's Hyuuga, from the head family."

"Oh, what's she like?" every question was hurting more and more but she needed to know!

"Though she is from the main branch she is not as corrupted as the rest of them. She is kind and gentle, but she is strong physically and mentally. She is brilliant as well, though she hides it as if it is something to be ashamed of."

"oh" What's she look like?"

"She has long dark hair and gentle eyes. Beautiful milky skin and she is built quite nicely though she modestly hides her body with layers of too big clothes, which is fine with me. She's beautiful"

How was she supposed to compete with that? She was beautiful, modest, smart and strong. She sounded as perfect as Neji! She's Hyuuga? How come Hinata had never met such a girl???

"What does she like to do?"

"she sings… and she loves to care for flowers"

"She sounds lovely how come I have never met her?"

"You probably know her better than anyone else"

Then it hit Hinata like a kick to the face. Was he talking about her? She thought so but she didn't want to sound like an idiot for jumping to conclusions.

Hinata's heart started to beat fast. She could barely form the words. But it was now or never! Her last chance at happiness! She needed to ask this question!

"n-Neji- nii… w-what's h-her name?"

He smiled at her stutter then he realized her question and froze. This was the question that he had not wanted to come but he knew it was coming eventually. He would tell her. He didn't really have anything to lose anyway. With a deep breath he breathed

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata jumped from his chest and turned quickly to look at him. He looked back at her unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Really? Neji-nii, do you really feel that way? Do you really like me?"

"No" Hinata's heart sank, her face fell and she was suddenly reminded of how weak her body was from the flu she was fighting she dropped her head barley holding her self up.

He grabbed her chin and lifted it so her eyes was to his and said

"I don't like you Hinata –Sama … I love you"

Hinata rushed into his chest and held him tighter than she had ever held him before, despite the flu. She had never been happier in her life.

"Will you marry me, Neji-nii-san?"

"Hinata-sama I did not tell you this with hopes of marrying you"

Hinata looked up at him with sad eyes

"You don't want to marry me Neji-nii?"

"I do not wish to make you unhappy Hinata-sama"

"But Neji-nii I love you! I've always loved you. I may have been blinded to it but I've realized that the only man that I have ever and will ever love is you! I would be unhappy married to any other man!"

"Hinata-sama, Are you sure? This is not a choice to make lightly?"

The only thing that would stop me from being with you, Neji-nii- san, is you. I do not wish to make you unhappy either, so if being married to me would make you unhappy then I don't want it"

Neji pulled her to him and whispered

"Being married to you is the last thing on earth that would make me unhappy. In fact it would make me the happiest man ever"

With that he kissed her, long, slow and passionately. When they finally needed air Hinata blushed at him and asked timidly

"I-is that a y-yes?"

Neji nodded and Hinata hugged him again.

Hinata began to cough brutally reminding her forcefully that she still had not gotten over her illness. Neji stood and got her some water, and gave her the cup. She drunk it and asked

"Neji-nii-san, do you think you caught my cold?"

"Probably…"

"You say that like you don't care, it really hurts!"

"That doesn't matter because I got it from you…"

"That's not good Neji-nii! We'll have to treat you before you get the symptoms…"

"What ever you say Hinata-sama…"

"Neji –nii-san?"

"Hai?"

"Will you stop calling me Sama?"

"If you stop calling me nii-san…"

"Deal"

After the struggle to get to sleep they had to wake up an hour later.

Hinata got woken up with a kiss on her forehead from Neji…

She opened one eye slowly then opened the other eye to get a full view of him.

"Good morning Neji-nii s-, I mean, good morning Neji.

Neji smiled at her. He liked that. Neji, he was just Neji. Finally! Just Neji.

"Good morning Hinata"

Hinata hugged him closer but had to let him go to cover her mouth from the cough.

"Come on Hinata the storm is over let's take you to the hospital"

"But Neji-nii! You have to train right?"

"Who is this Neji-nii that you speak of?"

"I mean Neji" Hinata said

"I can train another time your health comes first, come on, get up and shower"

Hinata went to shower. After her shower she wrapped a towel around her only to realize that she did not have anything to change into so she stuck her head out the door and said

"Neji, I don't have anything to wear…"

He looked at her and nodded then went to the closet and pulled out an outfit that was identical to what he was wearing and handed it to her ( because the character seem to wear the same thing everyday I'm just going to assume that they have a lot of the same outfit)

She came out dressed in his too big clothes and he smiled at her.

He motioned for her to follow him. She had to pull her pants up every 5 seconds, but she kept up with him all the same.

She was walking and was beginning to become light headed and she passed out, Neji caught her just before she fell, picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way to the hospital. He knocked on the door using his foot and Sakura opened it.

"Neji! What happened to Hinata!?"

"She has the flu. Can you treat her?"

Sakura nodded and allowed Neji into the hospital room.

"Lay her in the bed Neji-kun." Hinata stirred then opened her eyes. Only to see Neji

"Neji, where am I?" 

"the hospital"

"I collapsed didn't I?"

"It's my fault I should have carried you from the beginning…"

"No. Neji I…"

Sakura walked in the room holding some stuff for Hinata

She went to her bedside and said

"Here Hinata take this…"

Hinata took the medicine and almost gagged on the disgusting taste that it had.

"s-Sakura- Chan! What is this?"

"it's the best flu medicine that we have, you'll be better in no time if you take this 3 times a day!"

"I don't want to…"

"Hinata-chan! You have to if you want to get better!"

"No"

"Your acting like a child Hinata- Chan, how do you expect to get better if you don't take the medicine!?"

"But Sakura -Chan it's gross!"

"Hinata, Take your medicine" Neji's deep voice came in.

She looked at him with a puppy face and said

"n-Neji… Fine" Hinata took the rest of the medicine to the head and had the worst face that he had ever seen, he resisted the urges to laugh at her. Was the medicine really that bad?

Sakura looked at them and noticed the sudden change in their relationship. They had dropped the honorifics. Neji could control Hinata where Sakura could not… She looked again, was Hinata wearing Neji's clothes?????

"Thanks Neji. Could you wait in the waiting room for a little while I'll come get you when we're done…"

Neji nodded and left the room

"Why'd you make him leave? Are you going to give me a shot?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, girl talk…"

"oh"

"So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have this happy demeanor that you didn't have last time we talked…"

"Oh I see…"

"Is it Neji?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know from last time that you love him… did you find out if he returned the feelings?"

"What made you ask that, Sakura –Chan?"

"Well you're happier, you listen to him and I couldn't help but notice that you're wearing his clothes…"

Hinata looked down at her or clothes and blushed madly

"o-oh no S-Sakura Chan! It's not what you think! I…"

Hinata really didn't have a plausible explanation for her clothing… What could she say 'o it's nothing I just spent a night in his room and wore his clothes'? No that's shameless. Well, technically their engaged, right? So this type of thing was normal, right? But to keep it a secret was important until she found out what to do with Hanabi!

"I…?"

"It's just not what you think Sakura-Chan"

"Fine, hey did you hear? Lee and TenTen san are getting married!"

"Lee told me today! He overworked himself again so he was here earlier screaming

"TRAINING IN THE RAIN IS PART OF THE YOUTH THAT WE HAVE BEEN BESTOWED!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled doing her best Lee impression.

"After I got him to calm down so he wouldn't wake the other patients, he spilled the beans!"

"That's so great! They really are perfect for each other. For a while though I thought you would marry Lee" Hinata said with a giggle.

"So… what about you and Neji? You guys getting married?" Sakura changed the subject so suddenly Hinata didn't even notice the change and answered honestly

"Hai, we decided that last night" Hinata blushed with realization at her ignorance

Sakura smiled deviously at Hinata. Apparently she had planned that out. And with the help off TenTen and Lee's thing it worked out quite nicely.

"Sakura –san!!!! How could you!?"

"Gomen Hinata-Chan, I just really wanted to know!"

"You can't tell Anyone Sakura-Chan! It's really important that you don't"

"okay! Just Naruto he'll be so happy for you guys he's always held you and Neji in such high regards!"

"NO!!!! Especially not Naruto! He can't keep a secret Sakura-Chan and due to family problems we can't reveal the agreement yet! I'm begging you Sakura Chan! "

"Fine I won't tell anyone…" Sakura said with a sigh.

She really wanted to spread the news everyone noticed how close Hinata and Neji had gotten. Even Naruto had mentioned it. She didn't understand then situation but Hinata had sort of become her best _girl_friend, they both new how it was to have all boy team members. Even though most female Ninja knew that pain Sakura was oddly drawn to Hinata, she had this Charisma that drew everyone to her.

"Thank you so much Sakura-Chan!" Hinata exclaimed as she hugged the girl

"So can I leave the hospital?"

"Just as a precaution, you have to stay the night so I can run a few tests. You are passing out a lot."

"Only twice…"

"How many times do you usually pass out a day?"

Confused Hinata said,

"I don't pass out on a daily basis…"

"Then two's plenty, don't you think?'

"Lay in the bed, I'll be back"

Sakura walked out of the room to go and talk to Neji. It seems Hinata was hesitant to take her medicine and Neji could make her. So Sakura had a job for him

"Neji-san?"

Neji stood up from the waiting chair and looked at Sakura and asked

"well… How is she?"

"She looks fine but just as a precaution I'll keep her here and run some tests. She'll be free tomorrow. I was just wondering Neji if you would be up to the Job of making Hinata take her medicine?"

Neji nodded his agreement

"Great! She'll have to drink this three times a day. After every main meal you know breakfast lunch and dinner. That's all, you can go see her now."

On the way back to the room Neji remember how since they were kids Hinata had always been obedient. Unless someone told her to eat or drink something with a bad taste… usually her medicine, all her life someone had to wrestle her down to make her take her medicine.

He chuckled slightly at the memory and opened the door to Hinata's room and sat on the chair Next to the bed.

"Hinata, how do you feel?"

"Great as I can feel with the flu."

"Hn"

There was silence. It wasn't awkward. It was very comfortable. They were just enjoying each other's company. Hinata began to doze off slightly. Neji tucked her in and set in the chair next to her going into deep thoughts.

Now that he and Hinata agreed to marriage, there would be a world of problems. First they had to deal with Hanabi, then they had to tell her father, then they had to deal with the whole heir thing. How would the family feel about Hinata marrying within the branch family? Clearly her father doesn't have a problem with it, but what about the rest of them? What kind of problems would it cause for Hinata? Would she be hurt? Scorned?

As if she felt what Neji was feeling she woke up to see his uncertain face.

"Neji…" she reached up to cup his cheek

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… sleep"

"Tell me. We're in this together. Your problems are my problems."

"What if this marriage isn't the best idea, Hinata?"

"You don't want to marry me?" Hinata asked hurt

"That's the problem… I've never wanted anything more but the problems it'll bring. I don't want you to go through those things Hinata."

"What things?"

"What would the family say? Would they scorn you? Would they disown you? Would they hurt you?"

"But you were on the list that father gave me so it should be okay, plus, I don't care what the family says. They've been scorning me all my life. As far as disowning me, they can. And did you forget? They are already trying to hurt, no wait, kill me. I don't care about anything Neji as long as you're with me, As long as we're in this together.

"What about being Heir? If they disown you, Hinata, you can't be heir… won't you regret that?"

"It would be unfortunate that I wouldn't be able to rid the branch family of their fate. But I'll just have to get over it now, won't I?"

"You would go through all this just to be married to a lowly branch family member?"

"You're not a lowly branch family member. You're the Hyuuga genius, the top of your class, A Konoha ANBU, my love, and most of all… Neji! Do not ever let this corrupted family tell you otherwise. You are strength, Neji."

He smiled. It was small, but bigger that his usual thing and Hinata was happy with that.

She reached for him and he grabbed her hand. Someone knocked on the door, and Neji walked to open it. It was one of the people who worked at the hospital. She was bringing food for Hinata.

Neji nodded in thanks to the woman and she smiled at him flirtatiously and waved at him on her way out the door.

Hinata looked on a little peeved that the woman would do it right in her face. I mean come on! That's shameless! Even if she was his sister or something you still don't do it in front of someone… but she could understand it. Neji _was_ gorgeous…

Neji being used to that sort of thing just sat back in the chair. Getting ready to feed Hinata, who was still too weak to move.

He spooned up some of the food and just before he brought it to her lips he seen her slight frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I can do it my self"

"Okay" Neji sat the bowl in her lap.

Hinata shakily picked up the spoon; as soon as she did she went into a fit of coughs. Before it spilled Neji grabbed the bowl out of her lap so that she wouldn't get burned and set it on the small table next to him that the lady brought.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I'm not even hungry anymore."

"You have to eat Hinata, so you can take you medicine"

"I'm defiantly not taking that stuff again"

"Come on, Hinata, let me help you."

"I'm not hungry."

Neji was confused and a bit taken aback by how Hinata was suddenly acting. What was going on here?

"Is something wrong? You're acting strange…"

"I'm fine"

Just then the same lady walked through the door that was left open and said sweetly to Neji

"I forgot her drinks, sorry."

Neji nodded at her but heard a slight almost inaudible growl from Hinata. He looked at her and followed her eyes to the woman then it clicked.

He said thanks to the woman as she left with a wink at Neji.

He turned to Hinata who had buried her self in the sheets and turned her back to him.

He smirked at her. He was so used to women flirting with him he didn't think twice about it but obviously Hinata had a problem with it.

"Hinata…"

She ignored him

"You're being unreasonable. That wasn't my fault."

He heard and seen Hinata sigh then she turned around.

"Neji?"

"hai?"

"Will you feed me?"

Neji chuckled lightly and nodded after Hinata finished her soup and tea it was time for the medicine.

"Here, Hinata" Neji held up the small cup for her to drink the concoction

"I'm too full now, maybe later…"

"Hinata…"

She put on the puppy face and Neji struggled to hold his ground

"Hinata… please?"

Hinata lost… He was just too cute!

"Fine…" Hinata took the vile medicine and earned a forehead kiss from Neji.

After he sat back down in his chair he watched Hinata yawn.

"You should rest"

"You should too, I mean, go home and rest"

"I'll stay"

"But you haven't slept well in nearly two days!"

"I'm fine"

"Neji you have to take care of you're body"

"I get this from the woman who trained until she collapsed?"

"Humph"

Neji smirked at her.

"You know I'll be here when you get back."

"I'm not leaving…"

"You sure?"

"hai"

"Well you're just going to have to join me then aren't you?"

"Hinata we can not share a hospital bed"

"why?" 

"it is too small"

"It'll be a little snug but I don't mind"

Hinata looked closely at Neji's face. Was that a blush she saw? It isn't like they haven't shared a bed before.

"Hinata are you aware of what you are wearing?"

ohhhh that's why. She forgot she was practically naked. Hospital gowns cover very little…

Hinata blushed a deep deep deep red. And timidly said

"Well you'll just have to sleep in the front"

Neji chuckled a bit and said

"Whatever you say."

Neji took off the top part of his shirt but left his pants on and climbed in the bed in front of Hinata.

Facing her he said

"We can get in a lot of trouble for this"

"I know"

Before long they were both asleep.

The next morning Hinata woke up first. She just sort of stared at Neji. She smiled knowing that once they were married she would be waking up to this vision of perfection almost every morning (excluding times when he is on missions or when she was on missions) It was her turn to doubt. Nothing had ever been this good for her. She had never been this happy before and she knew it had to end. It always did. She rubbed his hair gently. She would enjoy it while she could.

He woke up Hinata's soft touch. She smiled brightly to mask her inner turmoil.

"Good morning!"

"Morning"

Neji looked at the clock on the wall it said 4:50 A.M.

"Sorry, I know it's early. It's become a habit for me to get up at this time."

Neji sat up and put his shirt back on

He turned back to Hinata who had a far off look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

She said snapping back to the present.

"Hinata, when there is something wrong with you, I would like for you to tell me what it is…"

"It's just that…well; I don't think it's fair to you"

"What?"

"All my life i-I've never really been happy for longer than a short period of time… and although I'm happy now…extremely happy!... I know its going to end eventually. It always does… and if we get married then you'll also have my fate. You won't be able to be happy for long either."

"But you make me happy, so as long as I'm with you, I'm happy"

"But am I really enough Neji? You're so perfect and I'm….well, I'm not!"

"Just yesterday you were sure you wanted to marry me and now…are you saying you don't want to marry me?" Neji asked head tilted to the side.

"No! I'm just saying I want you to be happy and I'm not sure I'm enough"

Neji walked over to her and held her

"Hinata at this point you should already know that if you're not with me then I'm not happy. But another thing that makes me unhappy is you being unhappy. So I'd never do anything to make you unhappy."

"I know you're enough to make me happy Neji! I love you with everything I am, but is everything I am able to match up with everything you are?"

"Yes, more than enough"

"Are you saying you still want me even after knowing all my flaws?"

"I love your flaws; they help make you what you are. Now, Hinata stop this depressing attitude, please. It is too early in the morning to be this depressing, and it is just not like you to act this way… I wanted to be waken up by a kiss"

Hinata smiled at him and asked

"Is it too late?"

"No"

She walked up and kissed him for a very long time.

When they parted, they heard Sakura say with a sly smirk on her face,

"I'll come back later, I need more medicine. Neji you're going to need some medicine with all the germs you guys were just passin' around" she turned and walked away

They sat on the bed and Hinata was silent

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"No… after I'm released from the hospital…I'm going to settle things with Hanabi…"

"While you're still sick?"

"That disgusting gunk helped a lot, plus if I can't defeat her when I'm at my worst then I don't deserve to be heir. The heir is supposed to be able to handle anything right?"

"I'll trust you then"

A/N first I would like to apologize for the late upload! Then I would like to say the next chapter ends it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Also to the people who think I'm making Neji and Hinata move too fast, I'm sorry! But I have to make the story move right? Tell me if you thought the story was too sappy! Also I tried to keep them in character as best as I could but Neji being in love is a hard sell and I was going for a new more confident Hinata in this story! Please bear with me to the end! I don't know how hospital gowns are in Japan and I was too tired to look it up so I'm going to assume they are the same. Plus if they weren't then that part in the story would not fit well now would it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That is important to me people!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: the only thing that I own is my Neji-plushy… no wait I was too cheap to pay for it…

Hinata Made her way back to her room telling Neji this was something she had to do alone. He trusted her completely he didn't have the slightest doubt that she would not be able to handle the situation.

In her room she got on the clothes she usually wears on missions. After all this was a mission. She looked in the mirror. She wasn't trying to make herself look more presentable, she was trying to find her confidence. Hanabi was born stronger than Hinata. There was no telling who was the strongest at this point. Hinata had worked very hard to make sure she wasn't looked on as weak, but she had never expected to fight her own sister!

Still looking in the mirror she took a deep breath, she was hoping that it wouldn't have to come to a fight but somehow she highly doubted that. With one last glance she looked in the mirror. Her destination: Hanabi's private training facility.

When they were younger they were each given an area of the Hyuuga compound to do with as they wished. Hanabi, much to their fathers' pleasure asked for a training area, and Hinata much to her fathers chagrin asked for a garden. So Hiashi helped Hanabi build her training facility while Hinata's mother helped plant flowers, fruits and vegetables in her garden. That was about a month before their mother's death.

She stood outside the door of the little shed looking building and knocked on the door gently. She knew Hanabi was in there, she could since her Chakra, but she was ignoring Hinata, who she knew was outside the door.

"Hanabi-san, please open the door. I have something to discuss with you" Hinata said ever respectful to everyone she talked to.

Hanabi swung the door open with so much hatred in her eyes Hinata _Almost_ flinched.

"What? You foolish girl!"

Ignoring the name calling, she calmly said

"I wanted you to be the first to know that I have decided on a husband"

Hanabi's face visibly got happier. You could almost see the glint in her eyes.

She smiled a wicked smile and said

"Come in nee-Chan"

Locking the door behind them, it had a sort of finality to it.

Hanabi could have easily just attacked but curiosity got the better of her. Also it would be best to know all of the details before killing the fool. She was proud of herself , she was already thinking like an heir!

"so… who?'

"Neji"

"_My foolish sister actually made a good choice" _Hanabi thought to herself.

"_He would defiantly be the best choice for children seeing as he has the best byakugan in the family. Not to mention he's the Hyuuga genius"._

"I see. Why did you want to tell me this first?"

"Hanabi I know we haven't exactly been the closet we could have been, we're so different. But I want to change that."

"Hinata you are more foolish than I thought! I have no need for stupid things such as family relationships. The only thing worth working for is power. We don't get along because you are so stupid, and because you are in my way. You want things all happy go lucky but that is not how the world is, there is only one number one and right now you are in my spot"

"What are you saying Hanabi?"

"I'm saying, I'm going to kill you dearest older sister."

"I see…" Hinata said sadly

"You surprise me. I thought you might. Have been a bit more astonished than what you are"

"Hanabi, if you do become heir…. What will you do?"

"What do you mean? I will rule the clan idiot!"

"What do you plan to do for the clan? How do you intend to make it better?"

"Its fine how it is… the Hyuugas are the most prestigious clans in Konoha"

"What do you plan to do to keep it that way Hanabi?" Hinata asked as she cocked her head to the side in question.

"I plan to make Hyuuga rules much stricter. Foolish things like flowers and shit that you enjoy are useless. This is why you are unfit. I will make it so that the only thing that Hyuugas will be able to do other than missions is train. And I will discard any defective trash as soon as it's born"

"By defective trash you mean…"

"Any Hyuuga born without byakugan."

"I see. This, Hanabi, is why you are unfit to run this clan, you call me foolish and idiotic but that aura seems to flow off you like a river. You do not know the true meaning of happiness, Hanabi, which is why I will die before I let you run this clan"

Hanabi laughed manically

"Fool, did you not listen at all? That was the plan from the beginning"

"I beg of you Hanabi do not underestimate me, it will be your down fall"

"I was born stronger than you will ever be! I have trained ruthlessly all my life! What makes you think you will be able to defeat me?"

"I warned you" Hinata said calmly as she stood to get into the traditional Hyuuga fighting stance.

Hanabi dropped down into her stance as well.

"Come" Hinata said sadly

Hanabi rushed at her full speed Hinata dodged her attacks easily and flawlessly. Yes dodging was easy but it would not win a fight.

Hinata while still dodging Hanabi's blows thought up a plan. Though she was not as skilled as Neji her fighting was very, very similar. Hinata had yet to win against Neji in a fight, but she remembers that she was defiantly no match in the traditional Hyuuga style. Focusing back to the fight, that she had only been half focusing on previously, she thought up a way to put distance between her and Hanabi. She had to win this battle quick; the flu was taking its toll and draining quite a bit of Chakra at a time.

Hanabi was getting frustrated. When had Hinata gotten this good at dodging attacks? True, the last time she had seen her fight was three years ago, but she didn't think _Hinata_ would improve this much in that time. She had to come up with a strategy. Something she had thought she would never have to do when fighting Hinata. She noticed that Hinata was only blocking her attacks and not using the Hyuuga moves. She also noticed that her Chakra was draining quite quickly, _"no doubt due to lack of training" _she thought haughtily. So she decided that sticking with the Hyuuga moves were best. Besides the basic Jutsu taught at school that's all she knew anyway.

Hinata, in an attempt to put distance between them tried a front kick but missed. Side kick, roundhouse kick, back kicks, they were all missing. She didn't doubt Hanabi's skills so, she had not really intended for them to hit anyway

Was Hinata trying to make a fool of her? Why hadn't she tried any Jutsu? She was sticking with basics and it was pissing Hanabi off!

Hinata pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at Hinata. Hanabi blocked it effortlessly but what put her on guard was the fact that the Kunai had a thin string of Chakra attached to it. Was she using puppeteer's Jutsu? Surely she had not learned fighting styles other than Hyuuga. Right?

She watched as the kunai raised from the ground. Hinata smiled it had done exactly what she wanted it to do. Put Hinabi off guard long enough to put some range between them. Yes she did know a few puppet techniques but that would not work against a person who could clearly see the Chakra.

Hanabi watched as the kunai hit the ground after hovering for a few seconds, and smirked. Of course the weakling could not use those kinds of techniques. But why would she try if…

Hanabi turned around quickly it had to have been a trap. When she looked up again she saw that Hinata was a nice space away from her. Was she retreating? No, she has something. Hanabi refocused her byakugan. It was something that resembled a fan. It was about half the size of her and it was made of Chakra. Then she was about to attack just when Hinata made a shadow clone. Together with the shadow clone they swung the big fan at Hanabi and something resembling arrows came out, but as expected Hanabi was trained in dodging flying objects. She dodged them all flawlessly zigzagging through to make her way to Hinata. Hinata made the fan disappear and the two attacked Hanabi. When she kicked one it disappeared as expected. What wasn't expected, though was when she punched the other it disappeared as well. Just as the second one vanished Hinata miraculously appeared from under ground and used that moment to stop the flow of Hanabi's Chakra is her right arm. Hanabi took this as a chance to do the same for Hinata and spun around and hit Hinata in the leg with a Chakra laced hand, the only one she could use at the time.

Hinata did some hand signals and pumped some Chakra back into her leg. She clearly couldn't move as she could before, but she should not have been able to run at all. She was still at a disadvantage because Hanabi had more Chakra, thanks to the flu, and could run faster. But she also only had one working arm at the moment.

This last attack had to end it because this would take up the remainder of her Chakra. Coming close to Hanabi they fought using the basic Hyuuga moves. Hanabi was having a hard time attacking because of her immobile arm, and Hinata was having a hard time dodging due to her slowed leg. Eventually Hinata Hit Hanabi sending her flying quite a distance, giving her enough time to initiate the old, but still effective, move that she had created first. Praying to God that his work she yelled out

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms"

and started to create the barrier around her.

Hanabi struggeld shakily to her feet. She be damned if she let her weaker sister defeat her. The move she called out… Hanabi had heard of it before. It was supposedly some move that Hinata had created. She had dismissed it at the time thinking that 'if Hinata created it then it was not worth her time'. God did she wish she had reserched it now!

In blind rage Hanabi attacked. Running at Hinata full speed. She was thrown off. And cut up pretty badly she had lost consiousness as soon as she had hit the barrier Hinata had created. Hinata stopped her movements, and smiled. She had successfully defeated her sister without killing her! In her dream she had used one of her newest moves to kill her, so Hinata felt that if she used one of her old moves then maybe she would have a different fate, and she was right! Though Hanabi would probably be unconsious for a few days and quite possibly immobile for longer than that, she was not dead! _And_ she did not ruin her abilty to fight permantly. This whole ordeal was simply to get Hanabi to respect her. Let Hanabi know that Hinata was not as weak as she had expected and she _was_ going to become heir! It was her destiny, and one she happily accepts.

Hinata limped over to her sister. Defeating her had not been an easy feat Hinata was sore all over and the headache she had was no doubt due to the intensified flu. She bent down and with about the last of her strength she threw Hanabi over her shoulder and slowly made her way to the exit of the facility.

On her way back to the Hyuuga care facility she just so happened to see elder Goro. She bowed as best she could and threw him an all knowing wink and said

"Elder Goro, How's elder Soshi doing today?"

"He's fine!" the rage quite evident in his voice.

"I see, well this flu has certainly gotten the best of me so I'm going to take Hanabi to get treated and lay down, nice talking to you."

"hmph" he said as he stormed away to inform Soshi of their failed plan.

Hinata continued to limp to the care facility. Now that she though about it… why hadn't Neji just taken her to this one instead of the one in the middle of town? We'll it probably would be hard to explain the heir wearing a branch member's clothes. And even harder to explain why they had been together that early in the morning. Neji thinks of everything….

When they got to the care facility Hanabi was taken off of Hinata's shoulder and put into bed. Hinata sat next to her on a stool that was supplied for visitors. Tears started to roll down her eyes as she looked at her sister's mangled body. Why did it have to come to this? Then she heard mumbling and looked down at Hanabi surprised to see two identical eyes staring up at her.

She wiped the tears away and smiled

"You recovered quicker than I thought… then again, you are Hanabi the great"

"Flattery won't work Nee-Chan"

If Hinata was not as sane as she was, she would have thought that was a joke.

"Hanabi… I never wanted our relationship to be this bad…"

"I suppose it was my fault…"

Hinata looked down at her sister surprised. This surely was not her sister. The one bent on hate and power. The one that would never admit she was wrong. The one bent on becoming heir. The one that hated all things happy. This surely wasn't that Hanabi!

"Hanabi…"

"The reason I am the way I am is because I knew I could never be like you. I could never be as kind hearted as you, I could never be as happy as you. I could never be a better people person than you. Especially once you got over your shy phase."

"Hanabi I…"

"Let me finish nee-Chan sheesh!"

"gomen"

"So, I worked to be better than you physically. Every since we were little, father praised me on how much stronger I was than you. So I thought 'finally! I'm better at something than nee-san.' Bent on staying stronger than you, I lost myself. My vision became distorted and instead of just wanting to be stronger than you, I wanted to take your place. Erase your existence so that I would be the one praised for everything and you would not be there to take the lime light from me. But I never knew that, I'm not even physically stronger than you. You're better than me in all aspects and the one who needs to disappear is me…"

"Are you done, Hanabi?"

"Yes"

"Fine… then I can finally say that you're an idiot!"

"What!?" Hanabi's rage came back from Hinata's chuckling. Then the next thing she knew Hinata was hugging her and crying

"Hanabi-Chan no baka! I'm not better than you! I have never been better at you at anything! No one's better at anything than anyone else! I love you. No matter what, you are Hanabi. Sure it hurt my feelings to no end when I heard you and the elders plotting against me. I never wanted my own sister to hate me so much that she wanted me dead. But you're Hanabi! That's all the people who love you ever wanted you to be! Father, I'm sure praised you for being so focused on your goal. He would have praised you if you were not as good as you are and you wanted to be stronger. He just wants you strong, and I just want you happy. And if you weren't so bent on world domination you would have friends who want the same thing for you that I want."

Hanabi finally hesitantly hugged Hinata back. It was awkward at first but Hanabi eventually got used to the feeling.

"Thanks nee-chan"

"No problem, now get some rest you're going to be almost as sore as I am tomorrow."

"Don't you mean sorer? You're going to have to teach me some of those moves you used!"

"Promise you won't use them against me?"

"yeah"

"Then of course I'll teach you!"

"Nee-Chan I noticed that you're Chakra was draining pretty fast… why?"

"Oh, because I have the flu…"

"Damn and I still lost!"

"Hey! No cursing!"

"Sorry…"

Hinata eyes got this funny glistening look(similar to Lee's). And they began to water.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

'We're finally acting like sisters!"

"Yeah, yeah" Hinata rushed to her and hugged her again

"Hey! One hug a day!"

"Sorry… and you must be hurting…"

"hey… nee-Chan, how are we going to explain our state to father? Are you going to tell him I tried to kill you?"

"You tried to kill me? I thought we were just training."

Hinata threw a wink at Hanabi and left the room limping. Hanabi never knew what a cool big sister she had. And Hinata finally got the little sister she always wanted.

Neji was leaning on the outside of the door waiting for Hinata to come out.

"You know, only you could get Hanabi to love you in one day… you certainly are something else"

Hinata smiled and was about to collapse when Neji caught her and carried her to her room

"I guess we are going to have to wait until you are healed to spread the news to the family."

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

"Hey Neji, umm the c-cursed s-seal… i-if you had the chance t-to get it o-off would you?"

"Yes I would. No one wants to be controlled by force, Hinata"

"Oh okay, I was just wondering…"

"Rest"

"Hai"

Neji left the room. It had been quite a while since he had trained for a long period of time and since Hinata was sleeping this would be the perfect time.

It took Hinata a week to heal but with the disgusting medicine and the other disgusting medicine that she had been prescribed thanks to the match with Hanabi she was feeling much, much better and all the bruises she had completely disappeared.

She walked to Neji's room and knocked on the door. She had come to learn that he wakes up just as early as she did and she wanted to talk to him about telling the family.

Neji opened the door. He was shirtless and dripping with water and his hair was wet. He was simply gorgeous, talk about pleasant first sights! Hinata looked at him and blushed

"I-I could come back later."

Neji chuckled lightly at Hinata and gently tugged her in and closed the door behind her.

Neji was towel drying his hair when he asked

"What do you need?"

"I was feeling better and I was going to talk to you about announcing our engagement to father but I could come back later…"

"No, you stay"

"Okay"

"What about tomorrow?"

"We can do it tomorrow."

"Well, that's settled"

Neji went to the bathroom to get his brush so he could brush his hair. When he came back into the room he had his shirt on and was tugging at his hair with the brush

"Neji… can I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Brush your hair?"

Neji shrugged and sat on the floor between her legs (she was sitting on his bed) and handed her the brush

"She started brushing gently and after a while she started singing. Neji smiled this was really a heavenly moment. He didn't have to mess with his hair _and_ he got to hear Hinata singing! He really hated combing his hair and thought seriously about cutting it every morning he heard Hinata say (cutting off her song)

"I really do love your hair."

Well, there goes any thoughts about cutting it. He would just have to suck it up and comb it everyday. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it. He just felt like he had better things to do with his time. Oh! Maybe Hinata would brush it every morning! They were going to be married after all…

When she finished brushing it, she rested her chin on top of his head truly content in the moment.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. She went and trained With Kiba and Shino and he went to train with Tenten and Lee. Both of them waiting anxiously for the next day

The next day finally came and they said they would do it about 10 o'clock and they would meet each other there. After Hinata picked out her favorite kimono and pulled her hair up in an elegant bun she made her way down to her father's study to see Neji already dressed in a Kimono as well.

"You look great Neji!"

"As do you Hinata, shall we go?"

Hinata nodded and followed after Neji. Neji knocked on the door and waited. After the heard Hiashi grant permission to come in Neji turned to Hinata and said

"Scared?"

"Just a little"

"Don't be. We will be together n matter what."

He pushed the door open and allowed Hinata to enter first. They both went in and sat down traditionally on the pillows set up for guests.

"What is it?" Hiashi asked in his normal harsh way

"I have come to get permission to marry your daughter, Hinata. We are well aware of the circumstances Hiashi-sama and we realize it may be inappropriate me being her protector but…"

"Enough" Hiashi said putting his hand up in a stop motion. As he put it down he said

"If I felt it was inappropriate I would have not put your name on that list. We will announce it to the family a week from now, dismissed."

Hinata was stunned but Neji was normal as ever he stood while Hinata sat in her seat like normal.

Hiashi looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow and said

"I said dismissed"

Hinata came out of her daze and smiled at her father and before she knew what she was doing she ran and hugged him.

"Thank you so much father!"

To her surprised he hugged her back but his face was the same as ever

"Oh! I'm sorry father! I forgot myself! Please forgive me!"

He nodded and she ran to leave with Neji behind her she turned and looked at her father again and if she was not mistaken she seen a ghost of a smile. She turned to leave the room.

"That went better than I expected"

"Yes it did."

"Are you worried about announcing it to the family? I knew father would accept it but I'm worried about the rest of the family."

"They do not have a choice Hinata. I will marry you no matter what they say."

"Okay, just checking "

A week passed and Hinata was getting dressed for the formal meeting to announce her and Neji's marriage. The meeting would also decide when the marriage will take place.

In the Hyuuga auditorium the Branch members set in the balcony while the head family set in the seats on the floor. Hiashi, Neji and Hinata were sitting in front of the family. Hiashi spoke

"Hyuuga family I welcome you today! It is a joyous occasion in which I would like to announce the marriage of the future head of the family Hyuuga Hinata. Stand Hinata."

Hinata stood up in front of the family with a polite smile on her face.

"She was given the task of finding a man who will marry her and will, alongside her, run the family until the new heirs, their children, take their place. The man she has chosen to stand along side her in this journey is none other than the Hyuuga genius, Hyuuga Neji. Stand Neji"

"Yes Hyuuga Neji is part of the branch family but he will be treated like the head of the family that he is, anyone who objects, will be taken care of immediately! Now with that said the only problem left is to decide on the date on which this has taken place. It is customary that the man choose the date, Neji? Have you decided when the marriage is to take place?"

Neji nodded and said

"December 27"

"Then it is decided that the Heir Hyuuga Hinata will come into full power as the head of the family on her wedding day in one month on the 27th day of December! This meeting is adjourned, it is mandatory that you attend the banquet that takes place immediately after the last person leave the auditorium."

It was a tradition that the last person that leaves the auditorium is the Family head. So Hiash, Neji and Hinata stayed behind and waited. Hiashi turned to Hinata and said

"Congratulations Hinata. Because you and Neji are the future head of the family you will leave last today"

With that the he turned to leave Hinata looked at Neji teary eyed

"Neji…"

"Yea?"

"You chose my birthday…"

"I figured it would be best"

She hugged him tightly

"Thank you so much Neji! You are the best!"

He hugged her for a while and he said with a slight smile on his face

"Shall we go?"

_**A month later**_

Hinata was in her room singing and getting ready for her big day. Though it wouldn't exactly be a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony, due to the date chosen, it was going to be largely based on a traditional set up. She had on the most beautiful Kimono you will ever see made from the best silk tailored. It was the purest white possible. Her hair was pinned up in a style so elaborate it almost looked drawn. Her make up was light. Though in a traditional wedding faces were painted all white Hinata barely liked regular make up. So she didn't feel right having her face made up in such a way on her wedding day. She felt, that it made her look like a different person and she wanted to be all Hinata on her wedding day.

Hinata looked at her self in the mirror and was satisfied. She thought she looked the best she could possibly look.

The ceremony started. They bowed to each other. They were purified. Then they sipped the sake three time. Just as every one thought the ceremony was over Hinata walked to Neji much to everyone's surprise. Hinata took something out of the sleeve of her kimono and dipped her finger in the little cup. Neji watched curious and a little stunned she was doing this during their wedding; she traced his seal, it was uncovered for the ceremony, with the cold liquid and for a second the seal stung, not excruciating pain just the feeling you get when you first get a shot. Then she did a series of hand signals and pumped some Chakra into Neji's forehead. Neji was not able to move for about five seconds he stood there wide eyed and stunned. Then Hinata released his head and stumbled. The technique took a great deal of Chakra. Neji finally getting over his temporary paralyses caught Hinata before she fell. She regained her balance and smiled up at Neji and said.

"Now no one controls you."

The whole family was stunned. Had she just removed His seal? The elders were in an uproar and the branch members were ecstatic

Elder Soshi ran up to the alter to get a better look.

"This is an outrage! How did you release the seal? That technique was loss to us a hundred years ago!"

"It came to me in a dream. Of course I tested It out first"

"What did you do?!"

"It was quite simple really; you need the blood and the Chakra of someone who has the byakugan that does not have the seal."

"You have gone against the code of the Hyuuga family! It is unheard of! How dare you, remove the seal of this branch family member?!"

"Did you forget? As of today Neji is now the head of this family. He is not a branch family member. Not that it matters, I fully intend to remove the seal of every branch family member that wants it removed."

Elder Goro jumped for Hinata in an attempt to kill her but someone grabs his neck from behind and throws him to the ground

"You will not harm my wife."

Elder Goro attempted to use the seal but nothing happened.

"I removed it."

He stood up off the ground and yelled

"This is an outrage! Hiashi I demand that you do something about this scandalous woman you call a daughter!"

"It is no longer in my power to do anything. That 'scandalous woman' is now the head of the house hold" Hiashi said rising from his spot in the audience.

He finished by saying

"Goro, you are out of line. You have attempted to take the life of the head of the family, therefore, you are in her mercy; you will be sentenced to death if she so sees fit. Guards…"

Two Hyuuga's came and took Goro by the arms dragging him out of the room.

"Hinata, you…"

"Did you not want it removed? I can put it back if you want…"

"No! I mean no it's fine Hinata, thank you so much." He hugged her tightly then they heard "awwww"

Hinata turned to the Hyuuga family Branch and head and said

"Today starts a new beginning for the Hyuuga family! There will no longer be two separate houses! There is only one Hyuuga family! Tomorrow I will start to remove the cursed seals from the head of every member willing to have it taken away. And with my death so will die the knowledge of how to create the seal! All scrolls on how to make it will be destroyed"

Hinata was to become the greatest family head that the Hyuuga's have ever seen. They can only get stronger and she had the best man for the job by her side for a lifetime.

The End

A/N: sorry! I finished this a long time ago but I was too lazy to proofread it, and even when I did proofread I did a half job. Well that's the end of my story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review and tell me what you thought of it! Also please tell me specifically what you though about the ending. I've always been really bad at two things: fight scenes and endings. I'm working on both well I love you guys and I hope you read any story that I put up In the future. I love getting reviews so even though the story is over feel free to review all the chapters no matter how old the story is! Thanx again for reading. Check out some of my other stories that are coming soon. Hopefully they will be better than this one.


End file.
